Burning Leaves
by awesomeness127
Summary: "And here the team consists of : A energetic Thief, A smart mouth, brooding, Illusions Master, and Me. A girl who was practically rebirth into a world she didn't belong in, while also being a slight pyro maniac. How cliche. " OC, SI (Sorta.) Will eventually turn into KakashiXOc (Artwork Created By IslandBacon)
1. Arc 1: My Glorified Death

**Well, welcome to the new story that I am bringing to the tables. I been really into Naruto lately, and I always liked the idea of OC's into the world, from, well our world. I guess it just depends your cup of tea. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Naruto universe, nor the characters that will appear in my story except for the other OC's that I will introduce. **

**With out further ado. Here is Chapter One. **

Whenever you die, well it's quite different than what you think would happen.

Whenever I had died, I didn't think I'd surely be brought _back _ to life.

Death... Death was a tricky thing to describe. Considering all the numbers of ways you could die. How did I die you might ask?

Simple really.

My friends and I were out partying. Drinking at the host's house. You know teenagers are with their rebellious attitudes and underage drinking, just to _defy _ the higher power. When suddenly a group of men had stormed into the party, demanding to see the host. They of course had guns. If they didn't, well then I sure as hell would have counted my lucky stars.

To bad luck wasn't on my side that night.

Or was it?

Once everyone was hushed surprisingly, considering most were drunk, our eyes landed to the commander of the party. Figures, you'd be surprise to what fear can do to a person. Did I mention that the host was in fact my boyfriend also? As it is a key factor of this deadly story. Funny how I still had my punny sense of humor.

They gunned down my boyfriend, AKA the host, asking for their payment. He had owed them money. What happened next was a little bit fuzzy. _I _ had stepped forward, blocking their view of him, telling them to screw off. I blame it on the fact that I had a protective state over my boyfriend, and that I was also not thinking straight from the alcohol that was in my system.

They had punched me, laughing at me. Everyone just stared. Who would step in to stop this maniac from doing what he wanted? In their eyes I had already dug my grave. Which I guess I had with what happened next.

I some how manage to get up to tackle the guy with the gun, who had also been the one to hit me. He started to try to push me off. His hand wavered close to my mouth, so I bit it as hard as I could.

_**BANG.**_

**_BANG._**

**_BANG. _**

Three shots. That all it took. My body fell limp against the guy I was on top of. I suddenly felt the cold hard wood floors. With my visions darken, I could see everyone scattering as if they were chickens with their heads cut off. My eyes shift to my boyfriend who was standing their petrified. I coughed up some blood, using every inch of my power to reach out to him. I was able to lift my hand barely off the ground until darkness surrounded me, engulfing me whole.

At that moment I had knew I was dead, since this darkness just wouldn't leave, and I was completely was aware that it was there. By my side.

What had seemed like hours of being in this darkness, was only a few minutes. Though it had not bother me as much as I thought it would. It was honestly quite peaceful.

Like I said, Death was a tricky thing to explain. You were an eternal being at that moment, as if you could achieve anything that your limited mind could think of.

Then I started to take a plunge . Like a falling stone was dropped from the highest point of the cliff. I flailed my arms wildly, trying to hold onto the darkness. It might have been dark, but it had been _peaceful._

I would have screamed if I could use my vocal cords as I was falling. That sensation you felt when you hit a steep hill you were about to go down on a roller coaster had overcame me. The tickling tingle in the pit of my stomach seemed to only made me even more motion sick than from when I first started to fall.

Then _splat._

* * *

I had a killer headache, pounding from the inside my brain as if it was a boxing arena. A involuntary moaned came from my mouth, though it had sounded more high pitch then my regular moans. If that was a thing.

I shut my eyes tighter, to try to get the power to open them. It was more difficult then it should have been. I could hear a loud beeping noise beside me, constantly going off. It only managed to make my headache even worse. Then I had heard the scattering of feet, people were making a commotion out of _something. _ I just couldn't tell what it was.

Exhaustion overcame me, causing me to collapse into the darkness once more.

* * *

I had came to some time later, still having that pounding headache to greet me in my conscious. It seemed when I wasn't awake to the world, it had left me alone. Damn thing.

Pondering to what happened, I was confused to say nonetheless. I was almost positive that I had died at that party. Yet here I was, _breathing. _ Well, barely I could. It was hard to breath as if my chest and lungs had been crushed some how.

Breathing shallow breaths seemed to put my body in discomfort. My muscles seem to spaz out, especially the ones in my back. Not to mention that _damn _ beeping noise kept going off somewhere in the background, making it harder to find at least some peace of mind.

With my body in semi-pain and my mind was a scattered mess, I was determined to _at least_ see where I was . My eyes lids felt like led, forcing them to open. They seem to refuse to open, the muscles screaming at me to just relax.

_No, _ I thought, _I am not going to be left in the dark anymore._

I made my eyes snap open swiftly, which made me sick from the motion in the pit of my stomach. The florescent lights burned my eye balls, as they were tortured to stay open.

I looked at where I was. From how the room was arranged, I could infer that I was in the Hospital. Had they been able to bring me back to life from those bullet wounds? But that wouldn't have made any sense at all...

How did I make it here?

My brain pounded, making me moan in pain. I lifelessly brought my hands to my face, hoping the simple touch would calm down the raging headache.

I inspected my hands as they were slowly coming up, they were smaller than usual, as they had looked like petite, fragile, little girl's hands. Shoot, even my skin tone seemed to be slightly different. This one was paler than before. It just didn't make sense...

Though it wasn't until I buried my face into my hands that I noticed a main factor was off. Red strains of hair seem to fall peacefully onto my face. I looked at it with wide eyes. _I _ didn't have red hair.

I screamed of course. With the sudden realization that _this wasn't my body, _I had started to go into shock. Doctors seemed to swarm into my room, they all a slight look of surprise. Though I surly wasn't paying any attention to them. I drowned out their panic voices as I stared at my trembling hands.

_What was going on here?!_

Unaware to what they were doing, I had felt a slight pinch in my arm. Instantly , my body fell limp again, my vision turning black and blurry. I heard their hushed, panic voices before I was out of the world again.

* * *

Whenever I woke up again, my body had felt groggy. _Where was I again?_

Thinking about what had happened, I sat up with a start, my eyes flashing open. Pain shot up through my back, as I clutched to the sheets , seething out my already shallow breaths.

"You shouldn't do that." My head snapped to the voice, only to see a grown man sitting onto the chair next to my bed. I tensed up, how long has this man been at my bed side?

"Who... Who are you...?" I croaked out, trying to find my voice. I scrunched up my face , as my voice had clearly not sounded like my own, frustratingly enough.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" The man chuckled, much to my dismay. I glared at him as I tensed up even more. This man was slender, his brown hair was part down the middle his bangs were beside his eyes. He had a scar across his nose, as he seemed to have a strong facial structure, tying it up with a growing goatee. His brown seemed to eye me with amusement and curiosity.

He seemed no older than twenty-two.

He seemed to caught onto my hostility as he brought his hands up in a surrender motion as he was chuckling even more.

"No need to get pissy at me. I am Torisei Kamatari, and you are?" I looked at him in confusion. I made a face at him.

"What kind of... name is... Torisei?" I asked, my voice still betraying me. I would have swore if my voice box wasn't all scratchy .

"My last name?" Now it was Kamatari's turn to be confused. I racked up the possibility of to why he would say his last name first, instead of his first name. It just didn't make sense...

"Hey kid, you still never answered my question." His voice jolted me from my jarred thoughts. What _was _ my name? I mean, I could say my real name, from my real body, but even that was becoming fuzzy. Thinking about it to much seemed to put my head in more pain.

"I... Don't know..." I answered truthfully, bringing my hands to clutch my pounding head. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, to see his reaction. All joking aside, his face was in full blown seriousness.

"You know kid... It's a miracle that you survived at all." My eyes widened, as my body started to slightly tremble.

_I hadn't survived though. _

I had _died _at the party. So why was I here now? I inspected my hands again, nothing about them had changed from before. My eyes then gazed over to my legs that were inside the blankets. They were shorter than they should have been.

"How am I here?" I asked him, sitting in utter confusion. My voice was stronger than before, thought I bet it was only because my confusion was stronger than the dull pain that had coursed its way through my body. _This _body .

"Do you really not remember any thing?" He asked. I shook my head, as it was only a slight lie. I _had _remembered what had happened. I just didn't understand why I was here, in a body that wasn't mine. _Why?_

"Do you know where you are?" He then asked, slowly leaning in.

"A hospital ?" I answered , unsure if even that was correct. He chuckled at my answer.

"That's true. But, I was asking of a more general answer. Such as the city, ya know?" I shook my head at him, indicating that , no , _ I hadn't known. _

"Well. Then lemme be the first to welcome you to Kohona, the City Hidden in The Leaves."

**Whew, and thus it is done. How do yall like it so far? I hope it appears to your taste buds . **

**Review.! **


	2. Arc 1: Recuperation

**Welcome to Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction now would I? **

You have ought to be _shitting_ me.

I was in the _Naruto Universe, _of all places. How in the nine hells did I get so lucky? What's next? I die again and become a Pokemon Trainer?

I looked in disbelief at Kamatari, his brown eyes watching my reactions carefully. Did this mean he was a shinobi of this world, that I had just miraculously woke up in. With out paying a price of course. My death from another world.

"Ring any bells?" Kamatari asked, a smirk forming on tan face. I contemplated on lying to him, saying I didn't know what he was talking about. But if he really was a ninja, he would smell my lie from a mile away, then become suspicion to any other actions I would do. So I decided to be discreet.

"Maybe," I muffled, looking else where _but _ him. "But, I still don't remember anything else. Just the name sounds familiar." I told him, to which he seemed to sigh. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer as he was starting to stand up. I stared upon the tall man, my eyes searching for his head gear.

It was no wonder why I didn't see it whenever I first woke up and saw him. It was on his waist for pete's sake! He approached the door and turned back towards me.

"Get some rest kid. I'll be back later. " He grinned at me, and then he was off at the speed of light. I sat there as the room seemed to get a little bit darker.

Feeling exhausted from thinking to much, I laid back down onto the bed. But I couldn't just _go _to sleep. I had way to much on my mind. Besides , I spent to much asleep already. I knew I had died at that party.

And waking up in the Naruto world had just proven it. So what happened to the unfortunate soul of whose body I seemed to have taken control over? I moved my fingers, just to make sure I was still in a body after all. This all seemed way to surreal.

Who was I-erm this person- in this world? What was her purpose in life? Where in the story line was I at? Shoot, did I _want _ to change anything? What happens now?

That was the biggest question that left me stumped.

So I was in the Naruto Universe. Whoopie doo. Just because I was, doesn't exactly mean I was going to be some super bad ass right off the back. So now that I was in control of this person's life, what was I going to do with it?

Though, even if those questions remained in my mind, I couldn't help but feel a little smug. _I _ was the one that was transported into this world. Some average teenage girl was in the Naruto world. _Hah! Take that Fanficton-ers._

With a smirk on my face, I stared up at the square patterns on the ceiling. I guess what I could do was at least find out who I was first, before running off making grand plans of the future.

* * *

I had medical-nin check up on me from time to time, each time taking the opportunity to find out who I was.

Turns out my name was Ishio Akinori, and I was apparently five years old. Or at least that's what my medical records had shown. I had not started at the Academy to become a ninja , but I was surely welcomed too.

Also, with the massive improvements that I was making, I was undoubtedly going to survive this hospital visit. I had asked them what happened to have landed me a visit from the hospital.

They were skittish to answer at first, unsure _what_ to say exactly. It wasn't until I had kept pestering them like the child I was suppose act like did they finally give up.

"Child..." They would always start out whenever explaining something to me. It always seemed to set me off to the deep in, but I always kept my face neutral for the purpose of getting along.

"It's not really easy to explain. We thought you were dead. I mean, you _were _ dead. For one whole day. Your body burnt and crushed from the house fire you were in. Then, you just magically came back to life. Your scars mostly gone, except the ones on your back, and well you were _breathing. _ You truly are a miracle child..."

I almost snorted at the comment. Though, it was a miracle that this body survived, even if a different soul took over the host of the body. Myself though? No. I was _not_ some miracle child.

I had learned that Akinori's parents, well I guess my parents now, were both officially dead. My mother had died during giving child birth, and my father was dead from the house fire that Akinori was also caught up in. They both would have died. Well I guess they did, since I wasn't Akinori's original soul.

Kamatari visited me again, like he said he would. Even if I had barely known him, his company was openly welcomed. He reminded me of the friends that I had back home, and he was sure a whole lot better than what these Medical-Nin could provide.

Not saying they were bad people or anything, they just couldn't strike up very interesting conversation. Plus, Kamatari also had brought _food_ with him.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," I mumbled, as I had eyed the two steamy plates that Kamatari had in his hands. He laughed at my strange expression, handing me the plate of food.

Now usually, I would be very picky with what I ate, since this was food I was not familiar with. But, I was so sick of hospital food that I didn't care what I stuffed into my mouth, as long as it wasn't what they had been serving me.

I had probably looked like a deranged animal in Kamatari's eyes, but at that very moment, I had not one fuck to give.

Stuffing my face like a true woman I was, Kamatari had started the conversation.

"So , do you remember anything now?" After inhaling all the food on my plate, I looked at him with quite a messy face.

"Nope." I grinned at him, which caused him to wipe my face with a napkin. When he was done I glared at him. "I could have done that..." I glowered at him, setting the now empty plate on my lap as I crossed my arms.

"Well you didn't." Kamatari stated curtly, shrugging his shoulders. He leaned back in his chair, eating his food slowly. I fidgeted my hands together, thinking.

"Kamatari, can I ask you a question?" I looked over at him, with my head tilted. He looked over at me, curious to what I was going to say. Then he spread his lips into a huge grin.

"You just did." He laughed as my glare turned cold.

"Smart ass." I told him, then stuck my nose in the air. That only made him laugh harder. Getting irritated, I started to move my legs my own. Guess I'll do what I was going to do on my own then!

After getting a feel of my legs, after not using them for god knows how long, I jumped off the bed... And landed on my face.

Kamatari's laugh stopped abruptly, as he quickly by my side. He tried to help me up, but I pushed him off.

"I don't need your help." I told him hotly, getting up on my own. My body had felt so _small._ Puny. And weaker than what I was use to. Now I'm not saying I was like the strongest women on earth where I came from, but I had at least a little bit more muscle than the child I took over.

My face slightly frowned. It was weird to say 'child that I took over.' Unnatural too. I had ripped away a child's future to replace it with my own. I guess that didn't matter at the moment.

Quickly getting over my anger at Kamatari as I couldn't find what I was looking for, I turned to the older man.

"Kamatari, can you help me find a mirror?"

"A mirror?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't remember what I look like." He quickly understood me as he picked me up to my dismay. I was _not_ some small child that you picked up and do what ever you want to. He lead me to the ladies bathroom, setting me down.

I looked up at the door , taking a deep breathe. I walked in, waiting to see myself for the first time. It was then that I had realized that the sinks and the mirrors were to high to reach for my short five year old body.

I heard Kamatari's hyena laughter from the other side, as right then I knew I was set up. He had _known _ that I was to short to reach the mirrors. What a cruel joke.

Fuming, I had went out of the room to give the laughing man a piece of my mind.

* * *

After a week or so, I had _finally _ been release out of the hospital. I couldn't have been chipper than Woody the Wood Pecker. Hah, cause, ya know, he chips at wood?

I chuckled on the inside at my own little pun. I'm sure if I told it out loud, no one would get the reference. Would that mean no one would get my references anymore? The thought sadden me, as I was being lead by a Medical-nin.

Apparently, since my house burnt down, I had to get a new one. In order to do so, I had to go meet the Hokage. Usually that wouldn't happen, but since I was wanting to become a student at the Academy, I would possibly get a discount.

I still had no idea where in the plot I was, that was, until I stepped foot out side. Out in the whole view that Konoha could see, was the giant mountain that resembled Mt. Rushmore in my eyes. Not that I ever been to Rushmore, as it was just a big rock with faces on it.

But this? I had to take a stilled breathe, staring up at it's beauty. Sure, it too, was just a big rock with faces on it, but seeing it in person made the moment seemed more... Magical. Plus, it was the first thing I've seen since leaving that damnable hospital.

Thinking about being bed ridden for so long had made me shiver. Memento: Don't get hurt for a long while.

Though, if I wanted a life of a shinobi, then I'd probably had a lot more hospital visits coming my way. More than what I would want.

I looked up at the Hokage Mountain, counting the faces.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Three faces. That must have meant that Minato had not become Hokage yet.

_Would this mean I might be able to meet team Minato!? _My heart raced at the thought. Kakashi was by far one of my favorite characters in the series, and if I could meet him as a young child, I'd surely faint.

Shush. Lemme have this fan girl moment, okay?

While deep in thought, the medical-nin and I had approached the Academy , where at the top, the Hokage's office was there. My hands started turn clammy at the thought of meeting such an important character.

I mean, it's not every day you are graced by the presents of the _Hokage , _of all people. Sure, the people of the village might be use to it by now, like if somebody in my world wouldn't have cared as much if Barack Obama was knocking on their door.

So because _I _ wasn't apart of this world, I was very nervous.

I couldn't help but brace myself as we entered the building.

**Voila, and thus Chapter 2 has been concluded. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Whoo hooo, two chapters in one day. Yay.) **

**Review! :)**


	3. Arc 1: Finding Home

**Whoohooo. Chapter Three on board. I'd also like to thank Guest and They Will all Fall Eventually for reviewing. :) **

**Also! I am currently looking for a Beta person that'd I'd be able to bounce ideas off them and they help me out. I've never had a beta before, but I feel as if it'd be critical in this story. So if you are interested, please PM me ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto. **

The Hokage's office looked just as it did in the Anime. A big open room with a desk at the end facing from the windows.

And there he was, the Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, it was a strange to see him younger than how he first appeared in the Anime. Surely these were one of his more kinder years that he had.

The Medical-nin shuffled me into the room, and as quickly as he entered, was how quick he left to go "Stand guard outside." Yeah, whatever.

My eyes refocused on the older man, growing more nervous by minute. The silence was unbearable, my muscles twitching involuntarily. I had felt vulnerable under the old man's knowing eyes, as those very eyes seemed to undress me in every layer of skin that I was wearing.

Fidgeting, I bowed to him out of respect. That's what you're suppose to do when ever you come along to an elder, right?

The Old Man smiled at me, which did not help out my nerves at all. So there we were, me standing in a uncomfortable bow position, and him sitting at his desk, _just staring at me._

Maybe it was just my paranoid getting to me, but it was really starting to creep me out.

"Sit down Akinori." I looked around the room for a second, then realized that it was _me _ he was talking to. I would have thumped myself on the forehead if I was alone. I was still not use to the fact that Akinori was my new name.

I complied to his wishes, sitting on my shins.

"Good morning Third Hokage." I said lamely, not sure what else _to_ say. We sat there in silence for a moment, until he spoke up again.

"I give my condolences to your father's loss." My face scrunched up to his words, as I sluggishly shrugged one shoulder.

"It's not that big of a deal..." I trailed off, only glancing to see the Hokage's reaction. His face spoke of curiosity as he leaned more onto his desk.

"Most usually wouldn't just shrug off a family's death." I looked down at my hands in shame. I mean, this was this _girl's _father we were talking about. I could at least be more thoughtful in the situation. So I decided to give out the half lie, half truth that had seemed to be 'my case'.

"Well, sir, I don't remember him at all. I have no connection to him in my memory, so I don't care as much as I should." I told him bluntly, watching him carefully. His face stayed neutral but his eyes... It was only a short moment but I could have sworn that his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

He sighed, "I see," then he went on to shuffling through some papers. I had waited patiently , which was hard to do, as he found the one he wanted.

"Ishio Akinori, I hereby claim that you are under the Academy's Discount to Orphans in Need of Homes, or ADONH. This paper here states that the Academy will pay all living fees that concerns a home until you either become of age or become a Genin. Also, this includes all other things that you will need to survive such as food and ninja gear for the first two months. I just need you to sign right here." He pushed forward the paper he hand in his hands, pointing to the line that had 'signature' besides it.

I sat there for a moment, staring at the paper.

_No wonder why orphans were able to survive on their own in the show! Kohona is loaded with money! _

I eagerly stood up, bouncing on the balls of my feet to the paper. This was the deal of a life time. Not only was I magically in the Naruto world, I was given a roof over my head _for free._

Free was probably my most favorite word at the moment.

I signed the paper in English, with out a second thought. I handed the signed paper to him, as he glanced over it to make sure I didn't have to fill anything out.

"What language is this Akinori?" He inquired, looking up from the paper. I froze in place.

_Had my cover had just been blown?_

Well it wasn't much of a cover. I had concluded earlier in the week that it was probably in my best interest if no one knew that I had came from another dimension. Reasonably, I wouldn't get the best reaction from the other people.

I had to think of a plausible lie that even the Hokage would believe. Something so grand, something amazing, that to this day people would be amazed-

"Erm, I had been reading an English book at the hospital all week, and I guess I had did it out of habit from practicing." I lied lamely, cringing at the terrible lie. I had wanted to bang my head against the wall because of the garbage that came out of my mouth.

_That _ was the oh so grand lie that I had come up with? I had deserved to be kicked in the bum for that one.

Waiting to be called out, the Hokage just shrugged his shoulders putting the paper into a pile of papers.

"Just be sure to sign in Japanese the next time." I deadpanned. Had I really just fooled the Hokage, of all people? Man, he must really be losing his touch then...

He opened the drawer and brought out a key with a room number on it. He tossed it towards me. I squeaked in surprise as I fumbled the keys in my hands, but ended up dropping them anyways. I let out a sigh of frustration as I snatched it up from the floor.

The Third Hokage smiled at me, then sent me on my merry way, saying he had a lot of paper work he had to finish.

I bowed to him in thanks, then I jogged out of his room, feeling his eyes watch me all the way to the door.

Once I was out of the range of the office , I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know how I got out of there so smoothly. I would have at least thought he would be suspicious or something. Then again, why would he had been? For all he knew, I was just some little girl that had gotten the bad end of the bargain in a house fire that managed to still survive.

No reason to be suspicious here. Still... I had to shake off the feeling of him watching me with those all knowing eyes.

* * *

That Medical-Nin was a lair.

Went to go stand guard? Yeah, right. He left me alone with the Hokage the first chance that he got.

Not that I was complaining, I was actually glad to have some alone time, it was just that it would have been nice to have some one show me where I would be spending my childhood from here on out. Kohona was huge, how was I going to find my room that I was staying at? How was I going to find the _apartment _ building it was held at?

I sighed, it seemed as if I was going to have to find it the hard way. Through trial and error. How fun this was going to be. Sense the sarcasm there?

As wandered through the city, I fiddled with the key in my hands. Room Number 36. The thick black 36 was imprinted to the old yellow key. That was the only clue I had to tell me where I would be living at.

I was tempted to go and asked the Third Hokage, but I wasn't to thrill at the thought of accidentally making more of a fool out of myself. Besides, he said so himself, he was busy with paper work.

So it looked like I was on my own on this.

I stood there with a hand on my chin, thinking of a game plan. I didn't even know where to _start. _

I guess I could find a map of the city, but I didn't even know where one would be at in this damnable city. I sighed in defeat as I started to mindlessly wander around.

I went into every shop I saw and asked if they had a map I could have or if they knew where the building for the key would work at. Everyone I had asked didn't know and didn't have a map.

How useless.

It wasn't until a few hours later I had caught my lucky break.

My feet were sore from aimlessly walking around, and I had not yet found out where I would be staying. This really seemed like some sort of flaw in the ADONH system.

Then by some saving grace , I had ran into a little boy that was covered in dirt from head to toe. Of course, when it happened, I didn't see it much of a saving grace.

He had knocked into me with such force that we had both landed on our butts. Irrigated that I had not found out where I was stay at yet, and now some one had ran into me.

You could say I was not a happy camper.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped at him, getting up from the ground. He looked up at me, he seemed as if he was nervous about something.

"I gotta go!" He jumped up onto his feet with grace of a cat. He was about to run off when I grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hold up! You aren't leaving until I get an apologize!" I told him, glaring. Because of him, I too, was covered in dirt. He was being anxious now.

"I-I-I gotta go!" He claimed, tugging at his wrist. Was this all this kid could say?

He seemed as if he was my age, yet he was smaller than I!

Suddenly I seen a group of civilians come running down the road. We both stared wide eyes at the oncoming , angry group.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Don't let him get away!" They all seemed to be screaming in chorus, rampaging through the city.

He squeaked, making a last minute decision. He jumped onto a roof. With me still holding onto his arm.

I've never screamed louder in this lifetime.

Now let me tell you, being dragged around like a rag doll by a boy smaller than you was _not _fun. I had hit roof tops harder than I would have liked to , and before I could compose myself, he had jumped to another roof which sent my stomach in a spiral of nausea. He even put his hand on my mouth to stop my screaming!

Though I guess it was my fault since I was the one with the death grip on his wrist. But there was no way in the nine hells I was letting go and allow myself to potentially have my second death from falling a dangerous height.

We finally settled onto one roof top, both out of breath. Well his from using his chakra while I on the other hand thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"Are you _insane? _" I sputtered out, pushing him away from my grasp. He proceeded to put his hands on his knees, _laughing. _

"This is not a laughing manner!" I yelled at him, my eyes narrowing at him. He feel on his butt, laughing harder. I was fuming now.

"You don't just drag girls across the damn city!" I snarled , crossing my arms at him. He abruptly stopped his laughing, as he looked up at me.

"You're a girl?" He asked, as he gave me a perplexed look.

I gave him a look as I bonked him on the head.

"Of _course _ I am a girl!" I hollered, steam coming from my head . He pouted as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Could have fooled me..." He mumbled, continuing to rub his head. I took this moment to study the boy.

He was sure a mess. He had dark brown hair that had seemed to stand up against physics, as his bangs seemed to fell lightly above his chocolate brown eyes. His tan reminded me of the light brown dirt used on roads.

Shoot! He was even wearing brown civilian clothes. This boy was starting to look more like a coconut the longer I stared at him. I averted my gaze to my surroundings at that moment. No one seemed to be wanting our heads on a silver platter.

"Looks like we lost them." I stated, looking back at the boy. He jumped up bubbly, giggly like a little girl.

"Of course we did! They'll never catch me!" He seemed upbeat about that exclamation. He smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but give a small smile back. All my anger from before had disperse into nothingness. The kid was just to cute to _not _ smile back at.

"Hey, where are we exactly?" I asked him, looking down at the building we were on.

"We're at a apartment building." He said, tilting his head. My smile grew bigger as I rushed to the ladder that would lead me to the outside railing. Once I planted my feet on the metal floor, I rushed through the doors, searching for Number 36.

It was on the third floor, the half way mark of the building since it had six floors.

I grabbed my key out of my pocket and shoved the object through the key hole. With a satisfying click, the groaning door opened.

Thank my lucky stars! I squealed in delight, as I had finally found my new home after hours of searching. The boy smiled, probably glad he could help. A look of realization went through his face, as he stood up straighter.

"Oh! I gotta go! My Mum's probably wondering where I am with dinner now!" He jumped on the railing, about to be off.

"Wait! I don't know-" And his was gone, jumping onto roof top, to roof top. "Your name..." I mumbled out the last two words of my sentence, sighing.

I turned back to my new home, examining it.

It was an old building, having not much to offer. Thus, it was a roof over my head so I shouldn't be complaining. I walked into the dusty room, in dismay. Even though it was free for now, it looked like I had to be doing a lot of cleaning to make it livable.

Oh Joys.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was mostly kinda filler you could say. **

**Review!**


	4. Arc 1: The Reflection Of Fate

**Yay, Chapter four is here! :) **

**I'd like to thank GiuliaZe for reviewing last chapter! **

**ALSO! I am still looking for s beta for this story so PLEASE if you are interested please PM me as soon as you can. I'll surely appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto. -Sad face-**

My place wasn't much. It was small, complete with a living room , a kitchen , a half bathroom, the Master bedroom and a full personal bathroom connected to the bedroom.

It was the place I would call home. It's not like I _would _need much, though I couldn't help but shake off the feeling of being so _cramped. _My body had automatically twitched whenever I explored the house, as if _rejecting _the idea to live here. I scowled, it's not as if it was that bad. Sure from my old life I had lived better, I could almost _picture _my other house.

It was huge, two story, with a light blue exterior flowers surrounding the outside because my Mother had the biggest green thumb I had ever witnessed. Although, whenever I had tried to picture the inside, nothing would come up. It was as if I was staring at a blank piece of paper. I furrowed my eye brows together, trying to think of _anything . _ Nothing. Nothing had came up.

I let out a frustrated sigh, deciding that I would figure it out later . At this moment I had needed to at least clean the place up a little bit. It wasn't extremely unpleasant or anything, just a wee bit dusty. I rummaged through the kitchen trying to find a rag or a napkin or _anything. _

Nothing. It seemed that every thing was vacant. Just a few plates and cups in the cupboards but that was about it. I looked around in the other rooms with not much access. It was all empty of extra items.

Looked like I would need to by my own toiletries and other accessories.

How bothersome.

And what made it all the worse was that I had no idea whenever I would get the free money anyways. I mean, I could get it an hour from now or a month from now. Who knew?

I sat on the black leather couch that held a small TV in front of it. Huh. I didn't know this world had TV's invented yet. Then again, I probably didn't know a lot of the things that was in his world. A disadvantage surely.

BUT!

I had known events that happened in the cannon story! A advantage! My head hung in defeat. I still hadn't a clue where in the time line I was in which wasn't helping my case.

Plus, I was some unimportant character anyways, so who was to say I even get a chance to change the story in the first place? I sighed. Just because I was transformed into this marvelous world, doesn't mean I was some super bad ass right off the back.

Oh Joys.

That was something I was _not _looking forward too. From where I was from, you could say that I was a very unmotivated person. Or in other words , lazy.

It was just that, nothing had _interested _me. Also, I wasn't a big fan of something that I just couldn't just get off the back. It was either I was a natural, or I just didn't do it at all.

My nose twitched as I scratched it. I was starting to sound like Shikamaru.

Okay, I was lying whenever I said I hadn't had a clue where in the time line I was at. I had known that Minato wasn't Hokage from that MT. Rushmore look-alike.

That still didn't leave me very knowledgeable .

Feeling as if I was thinking in circles, I thought about something else.

That kid from eariler... I mean, I guess I shouldn't say kid since I was a child also, but I just couldn't help it with my mature mental mind.

Anyways.

Who was he? Had he known that this was where I needed to be? I mean, that'd be pretty impossible... Unless he too had been apart of the program I was in, but that too was thrown out the window.

_"Oh! I gotta go! My Mum's probably wondering where I am with dinner now!" _Then he had went to a different direction than one of the apartments. So that dis-concluded two points that you needed to be in ADONH. Or Academy's Discount to Orphans in Need of Homes. Gahhhhh. Why did they have to have such a long name!?

Damn bastards.

Back on the current topic.

He had left before I got his name too. Though by his age, and his ability, I assumed that he would be in the Academy with me whenever I had start. It only seemed logical.

If I was wrong to not see him again, than oh well right? There's nothing I could do than, and I sure as hell wasn't about to scavenge the whole city just so I could thank the boy. He wasn't that important.

Again, I was thinking in circles and It was getting me no where. Until I had receive more information , I wouldn't be getting anywhere. And with out money , it's not like I could occupy my mind with . I got up to turn on the TV. Maybe that could distract me for at least a little while. I pushed the 'ON' button.

Once.

Twice.

Three times. Than I proceeded to click it several times at once , hoping if I just pushed it rapidly and harder than the last time I pushed it , _it would just come on. _

"Gahhhh!" I gave an exasperated sigh as I kicked the cheap ol' thing.

"Piece of junk..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock._

I moaned. My eyes slowly shifting open. I had slept onto the bed bare, since it had no sheets nor blankets, nor pillows. So it's not like I was very comfortable in the first place.

But _still. _

The light shined in my eyes as another round of knocking went off. I groggily got up the bed, sliding my feet to the door. The person behind the door kept knocking.

"Shaddup! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hollered, quickening my pace to reach the door. I swung it open, looking up to see Kamatari about to knock again. Gahh. I hated being so short, I had barely made it above his knee caps!

See who it was I glared at him, slamming the door shut.

I had _not _wanted to deal with him.

If he was anything like the friends I had at home, he would _not _be a welcome sight, that's for sure.

I started to shuffle back to my bed, wondering if I could catch a few more Z's.

The knocking went off again.

I ignored it.

Unexpectedly, I heard a _crunch _as then I heard the moaning door open. I swiftly turned around, agape at what I saw.

"Yo-you broke my lock!" I exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at him. I was very awake now.

He turned the door handle back and forth, it going each direction smoothly.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, that's what you get for closing the door on me."

I crossed my arms.

"Screw you." I told him as I glared. Gahhh! I haven't even been at my new house more than one day and he just come in and ruins the front door!

WHAT'S GOING TO STOP THE RAPISTS FROM COMING IN NOW!?

My glare intensified at the thought, as his sheepish smile turned more into amused grin. He plucked me off the ground in on swift movement, as I was now held in his arms. I had knowingly showed discomfort.

I was _not _ some child you could just pick up!

"Aww you're just a cutie pie when ever you're mad." He pinched my cheek with his free hand as I slapped it away. I childishly stuck my tongue at him, hitting his chest . With each hit, I could feel his chuckle vibrate throughout my body. It wasn't my fault his voice was so baritone.

He then set me down. Thank god!

"Come on Akinori. Time to get you a new wardrobe, as I have your money that you get for the next two weeks." He took it out of his pocket, my eyes flashed the money sign as I saw them. I licked my lips, more than willing now to go anywhere with the older man.

* * *

Turns out, every two weeks I would get my payment of 1000 dollars. Of course it wasn't going to pay off everything at once . Though, in my simpleton mind, it was still a lot of money.

Kamatari had went off that kids use to get more, but they had to cut back here lately. Whenever I had inquired why, his face went grim as he was silent for a moment. He then started babbling about something that was completely off subject. It could have been important but I had tuned him out as I stared at the ground. Yeah, I know, not the greatest thing for me to do.

He stopped from a clothing store, plunking me off the ground by the back of the hospital outfit I was still distastefully in.

Luckily, it wasn't like the outfits my World had carried. These were just a plain white shirt with shorts that had white with tint blue strips going vertically along the whole outfit. Though it was better than going out in the nude.

Not like they would have let me even if I wanted to.

They would have gave me back my old clothes but it turns out that they were charred along with most of my body. I internally cried fake tears , why couldn't they be magically repaired along with my body?

Stupid real life material.

I flailed in the air, it wasn't fair that I was so small. The older man chuckled at the torture he was giving me as we entered the building. He then dropped me at the entrance. I landed with a hard _thud, _feeling a slight sting going through my body. I felt like I landed on my tail bone wrong. I grumbled as I stood up, rubbing my rumbas.

Jerk.

We roamed into the little girl section, as I was presumably a little girl no matter how much I'd like disagree with. That was the truth and there was no point in denying it.

I just hated accepting it.

Though, I felt like I had done a good job so far. I mean at least, I wasn't in some mental institution yet, wondering if I was going crazy. It's not every day you get transformed into a little girl that's apart from a universe that's far different from your own. It just _didn't happened. _

Though I had no logical explanation how I ended up here , besides just being lucky. Trust me, sometimes _being lucky _ wasn't a very good thing. _  
_

Kamatari had showed me several pieces of clothing, all of them I had disagreed upon. They were either ugly, to girly, to pink, or just a dress. There were a lot of dresses too.

Damn it man! I had _some _ of my dignity!

My eyes scanned across the section my eyes widen at the perfect piece of clothing. I tugged on Kamatari's pant leg , pointing frantically at it.

It was blue, my _favorite _color. Okay it was a blue dress, but I could have gotten over that it was a dress just simply how beautiful it was. It was a long dress with long sleeves also. Though at the edges of the dress was black fur that had covered it, I was also grateful enough it had a hood attached to it. Though it was the design that was captivating. It was as if a white Chinese dragon had wrapped itself around it with little white swirls surrounding the said dragon.

Kamatari approved of it, though it wasn't as if he had a say in it at all. He ushered me into the changing room so I could try it. I happily complied. Though whenever I had entered the changing room I had almost screamed.

There, in the mirror was not my reflection. Well, let me rephrase that. It _was _ my reflection, though it was not one I was use to . I started shaking as I reached out to the mirror that showed my true appearance. I gasped as I touched the coolness of the glass, the reflection of me doing the same thing.

My mind started rejecting that this was _me. _I started to make faces at the mirror, doing quick movement, seeing if the reflection would mimic me.

It had.

I started to feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. The surreal-ness of this was just to much to handle... I started to shake once more, feeling as if I was about to go to shock. I started to breath irregularly, as I started to inspect myself.

I had red hair, well more as strawberry blonde as it was looking oddly more orange than red. My skin was one of an albino, my face was a little bit chubby, still not grown from it's baby fat. My nose was crooked , but not by much. I looked at my teeth, seeing all my baby teeth were gone.

My eyes were a piercing blue, as if they were looking at something from the beyond. I felt as if it just didn't fit my face. Along with the short hair. Gah, it was god awful. It went to every which direction, as it feel lightly on my face as it didn't go pass my ears. This body probably looked like a freak. I sighed, regaining my composer as I started to get changed.

I tore off the clothes as they were stuck to me. I made a face, as I couldn't _wait _to get out of them. Once they were off, I looked at my naked body, that had a pair of underwear on. I poked my chest, where my _boobies _should be at.

Jeez. Can't wait to grow these back... I thought sarcastically. Though I then realized a plus side to being a younger girl.

MOTHER NATURE WOULDN'T HAUNT ME EVERY MONTH NOW. TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!

Ahem.

After that cheerful thought, I did a 360 to get a good look at myself. I stopped at my back.

The Medical-nin did mention that my back was burned. I guess I just didn't believe him...

My back was scarred an angry red all across my back . It was pretty frightening if to tell the truth.

Think about it, this body was _covered_ in these scars. Then I took over the body , and they all receded besides the ones in my back. It was no wonder this body was proclaimed as dead... A shudder went through me as I slipped on the dress.

It really was a miracle that this body pulled through at all.

Why was I put in this body in the first place?

I looked at the dress, it had fit me well enough. Sure it was a little to long in the arms and legs, but hey who was I too complain ? I loved the dress very much. I'll grow into it.

Taking a deep breath, I faced Kamatari. He gave me good praise , and I just nodded a long with it. We then left buying the outfit, along with twenty others of the same kind.

"You never know whenever your current one could get ruined when you live life as a shinobi ." Kamatari mused, as he gave me a cheeky smile. It _did _ make sense. It would be kinda ridiculous if you wore the same clothes everyday through out every battle.

* * *

The next place Kamatari took me was the grocery store and the library . So I had bought a ton of food and checked out a bunch of books much to Kamatari's persistence. He told me that since I had lost my memory that I had to relearn the basics about being a shinobi. I mean, even if I had known the basic from my world, I didn't know how to put it to use, so I'd admit that these books would help me very much.

We hurriedly along to my new home as it was starting to get dark . When we had arrived Kamatari was nice enough to put up the grocerys' up inside the cupboard and the fridge as an apology for breaking my door. Still I felt uneasy going to sleep when I didn't have a cover to protect me. Though if I thought about it, if some one had _really _ wanted to come on in, they would have no problem with it , with or with out a lock.

I sighed as afterwards Kamatari had left me to my demise.

So out of curiosity I opened one of the books I checked out. I opened it, looked at it for a moment, and chucked it at a wall as hard as I could, making a loud _clunk _noise when it made contact.

Fuck.

I didn't know how to read in this world.

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I know this story is starting out slow so far. Sorry about that. Haha. **

**Reviews are love! 3**


	5. Arc 1: Dangos

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER.! Though I couldn't! I didn't have a computer to type and to post anymore, hence such a long delay. Trust me, I had wanted to so bad! Now I'll be back in action as I have something to write on! Yay!**

**Merry Christmas! Oh! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WHO ALL REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! I love seeing that y'all liked the only four chapters that were posted. And now onto chapter five! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.!**

This was probably one of the most frustrating things that I've ever had to deal with. I mean seriously, who hadn't heard of a soon to be shinobi that couldn't read? It was ridiculous and prosperous. A person that couldn't read their 'native' language was like cellphone that couldn't connect to the internet.

I glared at the open book that laid flat onto the floor, taunting me with their crisp pages. It was as if they were screaming "Read meeeee." While here I sat like a buffoon not understanding any words or symbols that appeared onto the pages.

For some odd reason I felt _embarrassed _that I couldn't read Japanese. Even though I've never had any thought of learning the language once in my previous life time, nor was I use to any of the customs, it was just the fact that I was one big step behind from everyone else it seemed like. Even if I only knew very few people. I guess I could always ask Kamatari to teach me how to read and write but a part of me felt like I would burden by asking so much of him so far.

He's been there since I woke up from the hospital, kept me company, took me shopping, and even helped set up the apartment to make it a little bit homier. I couldn't keep asking him for favors, I am an eighteen year old girl for Christ's sake! I had to learn to be independent. Learning a new language couldn't be _that_ hard... Right?

* * *

Days passed on, and as it turned out, it _was _hard trying to learn a new language, especially whenever there was no English translation anywhere. I had only learned the basics of the basic from children picture books for beginners that I read at the library. The libarian was nice enough to show me the books whenever I asked, no questions asked. Which I was grateful for.

Though as time went on, the more frustrated I got from this huge language barrier. Whenever I had to go to stores to get more essentials , I usually had to guess what the product was about, which I had to give myself props. So far I hadn't bought anything that was to off the wall from my original guess.

Though, learning from the books and second guessing wasn't going to get me anywhere in life. So at that moment I decided that I would ask for a tutor at the Academy. That was their job, they couldn't just decline me.

Hopefully.

Kamatari had visited me once more, keeping me company. Which was refreshing considering I had practically been trying to stuff of a language that I didn't understand. Though whenever we hung out , he seemed , to put in other words _tired. _His movements were sluggish , his shoulders slumped, and he as continuously yawning.

I trotted along side him as we walked down the street that I was starting to grow use to. I eyed him up and down as he paid me no mind. For some odd reason it bothered me that he wasn't as energetic as he would usually portrayed himself to be.

"Hey Kamatari...?" I looked at him questioningly. He rubbed his forehead, sliding his tan, rough looking hands down to the scruff of his beard. "Hmm?" He mumbled out, as if he was trying to push out the lethargic-ness from his system.

I wondered if I should ask him if he was okay. He _was _ the only person that I knew so far, and I didn't need him to be mopping around since I only saw him on occasions . I placed my hands behind my head, feeling the short ruffles that had formed from my hair. It drove me nuts how short and light the strawberry blond hair was. Sometimes it felt like it wasn't there at all, which would throw me into a small panic attack that led me to quickly to touch the subject matter.

Though back to Kamatari. If there was something wrong with him, he would tell me, right? Maybe he didn't see me as a friend, and didn't want to tell me what was wrong? Who was to say there was something wrong in the first place? Who was to say that it was any of my business?

Deciding to take a detour from my original question, "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" He stopped walking, confusion washing over his face.

"Like, what's your job description?"

"I am a Shinobi."

"Well no shit." I rolled my eyes, jerking my thumb to his headgear- er, waist gear? "I meant, what do you do for the city? There's all sorts of jobs a Ninja can provide." At least I sure hope so. I found it a little bit distasteful to do a bunch of missions for the city for the rest of my life, either til I got to old or something bad happened to me. And I wasn't to fond of the latter.

Kamatari smirked, the closest smile I got out of him today. "You know, for five years old, you sure have a mouth on you. You're lucky someone doesn't wash your mouth out with soap."

"They do that here too?" I mumbled , genuinely surprised as it brought back vague memories of my previous life of soap tasting adventures. It caused me to stick my tongue out in disgust.

"What was that?" he buzzed, as my voice was to low for him to hear. I smiled brightly up at him as a hoax, waving him off. "Nothing."

My smile drooped, "besides, it's not as if you have much say anyways as you've only visited me five times." I started to walk, so that we could be out of the way of the road. He easily caught up to pace with me as he had long strides.

"Hey now, that's not fair." He pouted. I quirked an eye brow up to him. It was an odd sight to see an older man pout.

"Isn't now?" I had a teasing tone in my voice . Only to show that it didn't bothered me much. Except for the fact that it did. A lot. But he couldn't know that. Kamatari sighed, rubbing his face once again.

"I've been busy." He stated. Which he left it at that. Silence came soon afterwards. I sucked in my cheek, trying to match my pace with his. We walked like that for a good five minutes. Until I couldn't take it no more.

You could say I wasn't one for silence with another persons company.

"Where are we going?" I questioned looking around. The scenery was starting to change as I was unaware of my surrounding .

"As a Ninja, you should pay attention." Kamatari waggled his finger, which had me puff my chest in annoyance.

"You're really giving lessons out now? You are a friend. Why should I worry?"

"Whose to say I will always be a friend? Even the closest allies could be your biggest enemy." I sighed, knowing that he was right. I could remember of stories of the biggest betrayal were usually from the people least you expected. Which was probably why they were always such a big hit. In this world, anything could happen.

"...Do you know from personal experience?" I inquired, a bit scared that I already knew the answer. His face became sour with disdain.

"Something like that." He spoken solemnly, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

"Can you tell me about it?" I urged, now curious. Who betrayed him? Why would they betray him? He looked down at my pleading eyes, his hand coming down . I waited to see what he would do as he then proceeded to ruffle my hair. I pouted, swatting his hand away.

"Maybe another time, Akinori-kun," He said wistfully, "until then let's grab some Dango."

I made a face at him. "Dango?" It seemed as if I was filled with questions.

"A dessert delicacy." He prompted as it we approached a shop that appeared to be cafe. "Always best served with green tea I might add." He chuckled with delight as if the previous conversation never even happened. Seeing his happy demeanor surely changed my curious mood , which I was sorta happy for. I was never good with other peoples emotions and problems.

With a shrug of a shoulder and a doubtful state of mind of trying new things, I waltz into the small cafe with him.

We sat down at a booth at the far corner of the place, riddled with dim lights and old wood carvings. The place looked as if it was hand built from redwood trees, and knowing this era it wouldn't surprise me if it was.

The chandelier dangled above our table with white cloth draping around it, giving a more silhouetted cast of light.

"So..." He propped his elbows up, his hands clasping together . "The Academy eh? What made you decide to become a shinobi?"

"Because I wanted to. " I expressed the annoyance of being questioned. Realizing that it might of been to blunt I decided to rephrase myself, "I mean, What child doesn't want to become a ninja?" Rhetorical question, sure, but it did put my point across.

His gaze met mine as we stared at one another. Until he spoken, "Your Father would be overjoyed with this news if he were still alive today." I reeled back.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Your Father always wanted you to be his little warrior. Yet you always refused, saying that fighting was icky. He was crushed when you didn't want to go to the Academy. His own civilian daughter wouldn't be able to make him proud." Katmatari looked as if he was recalling a memory . I, on the other hand, felt shivers travel down my spine.

I had felt out of place and ashamed. Like I was faced with the reality once again that I didn't belong here. Just when I was starting to settle in the village. Here I was, dictating this little girl's life. Shouldn't I fulfill her wishes , since it was once her life? Who was I to barge in, take the reigns and changed the course of her decision?

If she hadn't wanted to become a ninja, then maybe there was a good reason for it. I suddenly didn't have an appetite for anything at the moment.

"Katmatari!" A ringing voice called out, causing both Katmatari and I to scout where it came from. My eyes fell upon a woman who had straight brown hair except for the fact that her bangs shot straight up in a short fluff. She had big brown doe eyes with a round face. She trotted up to our table with a tray hugging her average built. She wore white long sleeve that draped her body and a long flowy skirt and black sandals.

When she approached us, I watched her step on her long skirt, which made her lose her balance. "Whaaaaaa-!" Flailing her arms rapidly, she started to fall. With speeds faster than I expected, Katmatari caught her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry that you had to go through the trouble to catch me Katmatari! Oh I'm such a klutz! Thankfully I didn't have any drinks or the boss would be super mad!" She blubbered on as I watched her ecstatic behavior. She waved her tray and arms frantically as she pushed the older Ninja away. He barely nudged.

"Heh, don't worry about it Arisu-chan. If I wasn't around, you'd probably lose your head somewhere." Katmatari teased, knocking on the side of her head. She blushed profusely, waving his hand away.

I was glad that I wasn't the only one that got tired of Kamatari's antics. "You're probably right... But! That doesn't give you the right to point it out!" She complained, sulking . Which led him to boast with laughter.

Then she saw me.

I watch her eyes grow like saucers, becoming bigger than they already were. Out of no where I was then shoved into a pair of breast, leaving me short of breath.

"Oh Akinori-chan! I am so glad to see you okay! I haven't heard anything about you in such a long while!" She said absentmindedly, hugging me tighter.

"Can't breath," I mumbled out as I pointed a finger up to signify that I was surely telling the truth.

I could only imagine how 'comical' this appeared. I pushed the woman away with no avail as she started to smothered me more.

"Katmatari told me you were lost in the fire! Oh how distraught I was to hear the news! But here you are! Alive and well!" She pinched my cheeks with glee, smiling as if the sun couldn't shine brighter.

She pulled my cheeks apart to make me smile forcefully, which quite hurt actually. I decided that I didn't like this woman if she was always so touchy touchy. It made me felt like a kid, which I was not.

At least , on the inside I wasn't.

"Arisu-chan, I think she's had enough of your torture. She's all grown up now! She's becoming a shinobi!" Arisu gasped , pulling away from me.

"No! Not my baby! She can't be a ninja! I-I was going to teach her the ways of being a girl!" She started to shake the older man's shoulders like a mad woman.

_What could I possible learn from her? _ I wondered, amazed that she thought she could teach me anything that I didn't know. Though, for the original Akinori , she probably could have taught her a lot.

Though watching how... oblivious this woman was, maybe it was for the best that this Arisu didn't teach me or the original anything.

"She's also caught a case of amnesia also. She doesn't remember anything, so you practically violated a stranger." Katmatari joked, even though it was true. I could sense that he liked to pick on Arisu a lot. She stopped quickly, a look of horror shot through her face as she looked at me once again.

BAM!

Right into the breast again.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Please forgive me Akinori-chan!" She wailed, smothering me once more. This time though I was able to successfully push her away.

"You're forgiven! Jessh! Watch where you put those things, they're deadly. " I told her, glaring slightly. I understood that she was trying to be nice but that was just to much.

"Ohhhhh! I got into her personal space again, didn't I!?" She cried out, waving her arms frantically again. I sweat-dropped watching the scene unfold before me.

So this is what it felt like to be in an anime.

I somehow had mixed feelings about it.

"Arisu," Katmatari said calmly , grabbing her shoulders, "you need to breath and calm down." She took a few deep breaths, all her movements came to a halt.

She then gleamed up and smiled at him. "Alright! I'm better now! How may I take your orders?" She asked us, magically with a pen and paper in her hands.

"Just give us some Dango's please." He ordered, sending her off to the kitchen.

Katmatari sighed, sitting back down at the booth we were at.

"That there was Arisu, she's a nice lovely lady with just a little to much energy." He laughed nervously, a small blush forming on his face.

"You don't say." I told him sarcastically, glancing back to the kitchen for the crazy woman. I crossed my arms for the dramatic affect.

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her," _Like that was ever going to happen, _"also, she makes the best Dango in town I say!" He boasted once again, his deep laugh penetrating my ears.

"You tend to say a lot," I smirked , teasing him. He rolled his eyes as he started to make small talk about the Academy.

I couldn't help it that my stomach did several flips as nervousness filled my system at the mere thought.

I was going to become a ninja.

But...

What if I wasn't any good?

**Ahh! Finally the end of the chapter! I am sorry that the story is starting out a wee bit slow, but next chapter is Akinori entering the Academy! How eventful :) **

**Review please, tell me how y'all liked, or didn't liked, about the chapter! Ta-da! 3**


	6. Arc 2: Bumping Into People Is Uneventful

**Chapter 6! :) Thanks to all that reviewed, follow and Favorited! **

**Also, a BIG thanks for my new beta IslandBacon. This person is AWESOME. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. Only the Oc's I make. :) Such as Akinori. Hahah.**

I swear, I am addicted to Dangos.

After the first bite into the sweet dumpling, I was hooked. I didn't think I could look at another dessert the same again. Thus was by far my favorite food that I had devoured since my time in the Naruto Universe.

Speaking of which, I was coming close to being here for almost three weeks. It was strange to think about. Unnerving even when I thought about it to much.

Why was I here?

What happened to the original Akinori?

Why had I taken her place?

Why had I been brought back to life, when I had clearly died?

Death... The more I thought about it, the more afraid I became to going back to it's cold, heartless clutches. What was once compared to a peaceful bliss, was starting to turn into my worse nightmare.

There were times that If I was in complete darkness, such as going asleep in a dark room, I would start to have panic attack, breathing irregularly, and sweating profusely as I struggled to get away from the darkness grasp upon me. It drove me insane, as if it was almost breath shattering . It started to become so bad that I always had a light source near me, just so I wouldn't succumb to the overwhelming feeling.

It wasn't very pleasant lemme tell you.

Also, since my other world death, I was slowly starting to forget things from my own world. Memories of faces that I swore I knew but I couldn't picture them, places that were supposedly my favorites only seemed to appear as fairy tales.

So starting as a Fail Safe, I decided to try to write everything that I could remember from my previous life. I mean, it seemed the most logical thing to do at the time. Of course, I wrote it in English. Considering it was the only language I knew, and no one else knew it in this world.

I just hoped that I wouldn't forget my English language though.

Now that would suck.

Oh! Going back to current events...

I was coming back from Arisu's cafe, which I still hadn't known the name of because I couldn't read, with a batch of Dango's in my hand. I was absentmindedly wondering around with my heads in the clouds.

I was nervous . The first day to the Academy started tomorrow and I felt ill prepared. I had double checked, even tripled checked that I had everything that I would need for school. At least, it's what I assumed I would need. Who knew how different Ninja school would be compared to regular school from my world?

Arisu couldn't help me either since she was a civilian and didn't know the requirements and Katmatari refused to help me, stating that since it was my choice to become a shinobi that I'd have to start learning the ropes quick.

Which was bullshit and frustrating. I had a sneaky suspicion that he was just to lazy to help me.

That jerk.

With all the uncertainty in the air, I just had to take a wild guess in the mist. Even though I was nervous, I had a hint of excitement itching to come out. Twelve year old me was squealing with enthusiasm, drawing a picture of Chibi me miraculously kicking butt. Even though it was an unrealistic dream, a bit of me prayed that I could redeem a bit of that dream.

To kick butt. That will be my Nindo, my Ninja way.

I snickered at the obvious Naruto pun. That was gold there. To bad nobody was around to repeat it. Even if I did repeat the joke I doubted anyone would get the reference. That was a depressing thought .

Suddenly, I hit something that almost felt like a brick wall. About to comment on my own stupidity about hitting a wall- I mean, what ninja _does_ that? So much being aware of my surroundings- I looked up to see it was not a brick wall, yet a human being.

Not just any human being either.

No.

I had just bumped into, and fallen flat on my butt, none other than Obito Uchiha.

Big coal eyes stared at my disbelieving bright blue ones. Holy shit. Young Obito _fucking _Uchiha was peering over me.

"Uh- Are you okay?" He asked me. I sucked in my breath, my head getting dizzy at even the thought of speaking. I didn't know if I should scream like a fan girl or what.

HOW DOES A SANE PERSON RESPOND TO THIS!?

I thought I would be more prepared than this! Why now!? I thought I wouldn't see them until, I don't know, at least later! My breathing became irregular, panic swelling in my chest.

What if he though I was weird that I was just sitting here, _gaping at him._

"Miss...?" He reached towards me. I fainted.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Taking a deep breath, I wildly looked around. My eyes soften as I calmed down when I realized that I was at the hospital. Leaning back into the pillows I took another deep breath.

I bolted up my body stiffening.

Wait.

_Who took me to the hospital?! _

My mind went wild, I mean, obviously I didn't take my happy ass over here by my self. I recalled to what happened previously, remembering that I bumped into Obito. Shock tingled it's way up my spine, my jaw slacking from the reaction.

Did-did _he _ take me to the hospital? I didn't know if I should of been grateful or bewildered. I looked down to see that I was all tucked into the facilities bed, as if I had been out for a while. I was dressed into the hospital attire, which made my face scrunch up in disdain. I don't know who these medical-nin thought they were undressing me with out my knowledge or permission.

Grumbling I laid back down into the bed, resting my eyes. The way the bed sucked me in was surprisingly comfortable, like a lazy Saturday morning. Opening my eyes again, I stared at the ceiling. Funny how I didn't want to end up back at the hospital, yet here I was.

Faith was funny like that. At least I wasn't injured or anything because that would have been a pain in my butt. Imagine having to take care of wounds?

So time consuming.

Though what I had to say what was worse about me at the hospital was that my dango's were no where in sight . Do you know how depressing it is to realize that your own personal 'crack' was no where near sight?

A female medical-nin passed my wide open door, peering in as she walked by. She smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"Ahh hello there! Nice to see you awake!" She greeted clasping her hands together.

"Thanks." I responded. Awkward silence filled in the room as she stared at me smiling.

"Well, you're probably hungry. I'll go fetch you some breakfast, so you can refuel yourself for the day and won't have to worry about fainting again! I say, you weren't getting enough nutrient-" She babbled on as I focused on a word that she said.

Wait... Breakfast?

"Did... you say breakfast?" I hesitantly asked, panic filling my throat.

She nodded, smiling again. "Yes ma'am. You should really get some food into you. That young man from yesterday was nice enough to bring you in late afternoon. Honestly, I was getting kind of worried that you hadn't woken up. Until now at least."

"Yesterday!?" Alarm vibrating through my vocal cords. I jumped out of the bed, grabbing the woman's black pants. "What time is it?!" I asked , quickly becoming angst. She peaked at her watch on her wrist, clearly confused.

"Why... It's 10:38-"

"FUCK! I gotta go! " I told her, running out the room and into the halls.

"Wait a minute!" She called out as I ran. "Don't forget... your... things..." Her voice dwindled the further I was away. However, at that moment I did not care.

Because I was currently late to my first day of school. How eventful.

As I ran to the Academy I thought of how foolish I was. I couldn't believe I wasted a whole day _asleep. _It was just my luck. It's not like I couldn't go back to my apartment to get my things ready because I was already late enough. It looked like I would have to go to school unprepared for the day.

The more I ran, the more my feet started to hurt. Rocks nicked the heels and the middle of my feet causing to me to curse. I rushed so much that I forgot to put on socks or shoes.

So there I ran, barefoot, in a white tee shirt and some stripped blue shorts . I felt a tad bit relief whenever I spotted the Academy up ahead praying that I wasn't to late. I pushed through the front doors coming to a halt , panting severely hard.

I looked around, unsure where to go next. Strolling now, I looked for some kind of office of sorts. I didn't know where my class room was at or even who would be my teacher. I felt tears welt up in my eyes, as I felt the uneasiness settle in.

Not only was I late, I was also _lost. _ For once in that world I had truly felt like a five year old. I had wanted to curl up in a ball and bawl my eyes out , while throwing a tempter tantrum.

This wasn't fair, this wasn't fair, this wasn't fair!

Turning my head to door to door frantically , I bumped into another person.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped, instantly sniffing and wiping my eyes. I was not having a good morning, and I did not want who ever I bumped into see me cry. Not even in the slightest.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into , yet again. I really needed to follow Katmatari's advice about paying attention to my surroundings more often.

My eyes meet kind old eyes . It was none other than the third Hokage. I relaxed as I looked up at the older man's face, still sniffling.

"Akinori?" As if he was unsure that it was even me. I nodded my head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked kindly, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at the ground in shame .

"Mr. Sarutobi... I'm late to class, and in a matter of fact, lost too." I rubbed my eyes harder, willing myself to stop them from welting up. How embarrassing. I then noticed two ANBU members standing behind the Third Hokage patiently.

Sarutobi noticed my eyes looking at them. He smiled. "One of these fine shinobi will show you the way." He stated, standing up his body facing them. I noted that both of stiffen, probably in annoyance. My own face slacked at them, it was clear that they didn't want to show me anywhere.

"But sir-" The first one started to say, but the Hokage shushed him . The ANBU member then sighed, readjusting his mask. Two black holes turned to my direction .

"Come on brat." He told me, which had me furrow my eye brows together. I personally didn't enjoy being called brat. The ANBU member contused to walk with out me, not once looking back. Not wanting to get left behind, I scrambled to catch up to him. Though once I started to move, I turned back and awkwardly bowed to the Hokage.

That's what people do in the Japanese culture, or at least that's what I assumed. Finally caught up to the ANBU member, I finally I was able to take a breather.

Here I was, late, barefoot, hospital attire, and not even the slightest prepared. I was still short of breath from my run before, but now that I was here, it was worth it. The ANBU guy didn't look at me once, didn't question me, or even acknowledged me . Which I was secretly grateful, even if it was a bit rude. He just kept on walking.

Then he stopped in front of a door.

"We are here." He said, opening the door. How he knew that this was my class room, I had no idea but I was extremely grateful.

"-so be sure to have your parent's sign this paper- Ahh, May I help you?" The Teacher asked. He looked generic enough. He wore a purple long sleeves with the green flak jacket over it. Black pants and a bandanna with the Kohona symbol was tied on his head, as he wore his dirt brown in a low short pony tail.

"This is one of your stupid- I mean students." The ANBU answered, shoving me into the view of all the little kids in the room. They all stared at me, taking me in. I uncomfortably turned to the teacher.

"I am sorry that I am late sir..." I shyly told him as embarrassing as it was. When I looked back towards the door for the ANBU member, he was already gone. I swore under my breath.

The teacher crossed his arms, glaring. "What might you're name be, mister?" He asked as he grabbed for his clip board. Probably the attendance sheet .

"My name is Ishio Akinori," I made sure to not to forget to say my last name first for introductions, because how annoying would it be for people to assume your name was Ishio?

Pretty annoying if you asked me . " I'm also a female, sir. Not a male." I corrected him, hating how this was the second time during my three weeks here that I was mistaken as a boy. It was this damnable hair cut that I despised. The teacher scribbled on to the clip board.

"Go find a seat Akinori." He told me, still scribbling. I observed the class room and my classmates. It was styled like a college back in my world, with rows upon rows faced the front if the room. No one in my class I had recognize from the Anime which was a bummer because I secretly hoped I would at least know _somebody. _Even if they didn't know me. It was sort of like a comfort zone.

I spotted an empty seat in the back corner, how cliche. The newest person to enter the class room sit in the back to be mysterious? Oldest trick in the book Except here, technically everyone was new and it was the only spot available.

As I climbed the steps to get to the chair, kids started whispering and snickering.

"Man, she looks like a dude!"

"Look at what she's wearing!"

"Ha! Look at her hair color, what a weirdo."

"Only a moron is late on their first day."

Yet another cliche. The oddest one out always got picked on. Which turned out to be me, since I was the only one to show up late and in hospital clothes. And kids were all about first impressions. Now if I came here on time with normal clothes on my back, I probably would have been able to stay low despite the fact that I had short orange-red hair.

Laying low was out the window now. With all their snickering and giggling I decided that I hated all these little fuckers as I sat down, my feet uncomfortable on the cooling tile.

Kids were cruel at a young age, and since there was an obvious age difference I decided that I hadn't need of swooping down on their level. Thar didn't mean that it didn't _suck. _

It just meant that I had to deal with it.

I officially blamed Obito, even if it seemed unfair.

Stupid Obito.

**And that my friends is Chapter six! I hope that y'all enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think.! **

**I hope every one had a good Christmas break! **


	7. Arc 2: Kotaru

**Chapter 7! Whopie-doo! I'm trying to update the story as much as I can to make up lost time. So I hope y'all are enjoying it! It might be more spaced out though because I just got back to school, and man those AP classes are already kicking my arse! **

**But anywho! Thank you all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. :)**

_**Edited; If you might have noticed that this chapter was up earlier, but now this chapter is revised by my wonderful Beta IslandBacon.! **_

**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto. Ohhhh whale. I can always make fanfiction. Hey ! What do you know!**

My first day of school was... Just like any other first day of school strangely enough. Besides the fact that I came in extremely late, and unprepared. Though other than that, it went how it would of in my world.

My teacher, or Saburo-Sensi, was surprisingly nice enough as he had an authoritative tone to show that he meant business. I could see why someone would go into battle with him just by the way he carried himself. Although I was always told that looks could be deceiving. Maybe that was why he was a teacher in the first place.

I glanced at the syllabus that laid at my desk, crinkles showed where the paper was picked up and handed out. The gist of what it was telling me that the class was going to be hard but if I, the student, kept up with it that it will be worth it. At least, that's how Saburo-Sensi explained it. I had made a face at the thought of what I would have to be forced to do. I wasn't like the rest of these kids, I couldn't be told, 'You can do it!' and whoosh all the confidence in the world would find itself in my soul!

Part of me feared that I wouldn't meet the requirements to become a shinobi. I was just some girl placed somewhere that I had to just adjust too. However, thrusting myself into the hardest occupation known to man probably wasn't the best way to settle in. it was always a fantasy of mine, to be bigger than myself for the sake of other people. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity then for me?

It was only the first day of school and I was already unsure if I wanted to continue or not.

How pathetic.

Grimacing at my own incompetence, I crumpled the piece of the paper. It's not like I could refer back to it whenever I wanted too. I got up with the rest of the students as the lunch bell rang.

I personally couldn't wait to be fed since I skipped out on breakfast. My stomach rumbled on cue as if it knew I had mentioned it. Sounding like a dying whale, I clutched my stomach following the tumult.

I kept my head down trying to attract the least amount of attention, other students avoided me since I was the 'laughing stock' of the day. I pulled at my hospital outfit uncomfortably, as I couldn't wait til the day was done and over with. I watched kids pull out their lunch sacks from their bags as we approached the field . It was then that I discovered that the Academy didn't have a cafeteria. Or at least one that fed their own kids.

I was very disappointed.

I swore under my breath. Or course being unprepared bit me in the ass once again. Grumbling, I found a spot away from the others students to sit under the shade provided by a tree. It was seemingly peaceful, no matter how cliche it made me. Once I had done the deed, I understood why so many people did it. It allowed you to observe others from far away without being disturbed.

I reminded myself to be sure to bring food and supplies for when school started the next day. Until then I had to suffer, as my stomach fussed. I shut my eyes willing my stomach to silence, to no avail. I sighed, keeping my eyes closed, I prayed Arisu would have a hot meal at her cafe that she would be able to serve me...

Out of no where, the warm sun was replaced as I felt a cool darkness caress my face. I squinted at the black silhouette that towered over me from my sitting position. It was a student from my class, who for some odd reason that I couldn't put my finger on it, looked familiar. He had something in his hand. I gazed at the object in his hand, widening my eyes in shock as I realized that it was an apple.

I quickly looked up to the boy's face, instantly glaring at him.

"What's that for?" I snarled. There had to be some sort of catch, some sort of trick! It would be too damn convenient otherwise. The boy visible flinched, yet he still smiled at me.

"I saw that you didn't have anything to eat, so I thought you might want this." He offered me the apple again as I contemplated if I should take it.

"There has to be other motives. " I told him, weary of his presence. So far these kids just laughed at me and then ignored me as if I was last weeks fruit bowl. Rotten. No good. I didn't are care that it was only the first day of school. They had judged me so I would judge them just as quickly. Besides, I'd seen my fair share of movies that had similar things that happened.

Such as in that movie Carrie, where all the kids were super nice to her only to trick her and ruin her prom. Of course, it didn't turn out to well for the other kids. I, on the other hand, didn't have the badass super powers necessary to combat the cruelty of children.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I noticed the boys innocent face looked confused. "Motives...?" He questioned as he scratched his chin. I sighed.

"You know, some sort of back pedal plan that would end up in my demise." The boy caught on to what I had meant, his face turned sour.

"That's just mean!" He exclaimed, folding his arms in front of his chest, "Momma always told me to be nice to girls, because they are girls and don't deserve to be picked on!" I was surprised from his reaction. I knew that people were kind, that can be said about any world, though for some odd reason I thought the people in the Naruto world would be, I dunno, more brutal.

At least, I didn't expect someone to teach their kid about manners.

The boy's face softened up, "Momma also told me to be nice to strangers." He beamed, offering me the apple for the third time. Deciding that the boy was not ill-intent, I took the apple. The kid seemed excited that I accepted his offer, which I tried to ignore.

I only took it because I was hungry.

At least, that's what I was telling myself.

The boy, still smiling, plopped down next to me. I had to hold back a groan, because I couldn't be rude to someone that just fed me. Though I could tell by just looking at the kid that my peace was going to be thrown out the window.

"By the way! I'm Sakata Kotaru! Nice to meet you!" I had to drill it into my head that people introduced themselves always by last name first, then by their first name.

"Uh, I'm Ishio Akinori. Uh... greetings?" I had wanted to smack myself in the forehead. Who in the hell ever says 'greetings'? I wasn't in some sort of Sci-fi movie, if anything it was the complete opposite. Cursing mentally at my awkward gestures, the boy then laughed. It was a sound I could have sworn I heard before. I studied him from the corner of my eye, as if I was trying to figure out the missing puzzle piece.

Why did it feel like I had met this kid before?

He was smaller than I was, no longer towering above me. I was pleased about this because it meant that I was no longer the smallest person I knew in this universe. He had a dirty appearance as his dark brown hair fell a bit above his eyes. His clothes were those of a civilian and it looked like he was from a lower class region.

The more I stared at him, the more I swore that I've seen this kid before.

Then it clicked like a light bulb. Anger boiled within me as I stood up hastily. I pointed a shaky finger at him, glaring at the boy.

"Hey! You're the kid that dragged me across the roof tops the day I got out of the hospital!" I accused, remembering the bruises I received after that little joy ride. Kotaru tilt his head as to think, then snapping his fingers as if it all clicked for him too.

"Ohhhh! That's right! You're the one I thought was a boy when I first saw you!" My face turned beat red as I glared at him as hard as I could.

"I don't look like a boy!" I spat out, crossing my arms. Who did this vermin think he was?! I didn't care that he had helped me find my apartment, even if it was on accident. He still dragged me, which was completely unnecessary

.

"Girl's usually don't have their hair that short. Rather, that's what Momma told me."

"Well your Momma is wrong!" I shouted hotly, I didn't care if I sounded childish. I was already irritated, and I didn't need a gender identity crisis. Kotaru's face swelled like a balloon, red like a cherry tomato. I had wondered then if I had then crossed the line, but it was already said and couldn't be unsaid. Hardening my soft emotions, I thought to myself "why should I care? He's just a kid . That I just met...

That gave me something to eat."

Truth was, I wasn't heartless. Shocking, right? I knew people had feelings, just knowing where to draw the line was the hard part. When I opened my mouth to apologize, he beat me to it.

At least, the wasting your breath part.

"You don't know my Momma! She's always right! She's the smartest woman I know! So don't you ever bad mouth her!" He hollered, prominent anger seeping through his teeth. Clenching my tiny fist, I shook my head.

"Look kid-" A shriek of despair could be heard across the field. "My apple! My apple! Someone stole my apple!" It was then followed by a whiny, unholy cry, that made the deaf cover their ears.

Kotaru suddenly became sheepish, completely forgetting the previous conversation. I glanced at the also forgotten apple that laid by the tree trunk, then peered at the boy.

I couldn't help but smirk, "I thought your Momma told you to be nice to girls?" A blush started to form on his cheeks as he laughed.

"Momma's words are sometimes hard to follow." This time I joined in with his laughter, glad that his episode was done with. Plus, it felt good to laugh with someone in my 'age group'. Considering I had only known Kamatari who enjoyed good antics, and Arisu who was too ditzy for her own good. Now I could add a happy go lucky thief who got offended if you talked about his mother in the wrong context.

Maybe, just maybe this whole ninja ordeal wouldn't be too bad. It was all about adjustments.

Besides, to be a bad ass ninja was my nindo, my ninja way.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as lunch was coming to an end.

**Sorry that this is just a filler chapter, but of course, one has to meet a main character in this story! :) **

**I hope y'all liked it. Review! **


	8. Arc 2: Breaking and Entry

**Hey Welcome to Chapter Eight! Thank you for all the favorite and follows and reviews! Y'all are AMAZING. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto at all . Except my own characters. **

**Enjoy this chapter and I am so sorry that it is posted so late! I've like edited it a bunch, hopefully enough! **

School was maddening. The kids acted like wild boars, as they had not grown to the age to be mature. School was a piece of cake for the most part. My strong suit was basic math, science, and geography. It was either I already understood the concept or, such as geography, was easy to comprehend.

I had wanted to bang my head against the table as the snot nosed brats acted as if this was the hardest thing to wrap their heads around.

After the first day mishap the kids started to leave me alone, they had no interest in me except that I was the class 'moron'.

Which really rose my blood pressure as it seemed that I was the smartest one in there. I felt like the only reason the teachers didn't get suspicious was probably because I really lacked any physical endurance and the fact that I couldn't read or write didn't help out so much either.

It was coming close to the third week of school when sensei stopped me from leaving the classroom at the end of the day.

"Akinori."

I stopped halfway through the doorway, sighing as I was being halted. What could Saburo want?

I turned on my heel to face him, looking up at him, my annoyance clear.

"Yes sir?" I asked, crossing my arms. He watched me for a second his eyes narrowing down. My arm instantly fell limply to my sides.

"I'd like to talk about today's assignment." He held up a blank piece of paper and I cringed. I really had hoped that he wouldn't have noticed. How silly could I have been to think I could slip by a chunin shinobi?

His glare hardened as I gulped with nervousness.

"Uhhh, about that…" I trailed, twisting my shoe against the hardwood floors.

"I will not accept a blank piece of paper. Shinobi always gets the job done. I want this paper finished about 'The Importance of Serving Kohona' Monday morning. If you don't I will drop you out of the Academy program and make sure you don't have the chance to come back in." I gasped, shocked by his proposal.

"Wha-! Yo-You can't do that!" I argued. I was bewildered. Could he even do that?

His face didn't lighten up, no sign of compassion.  
"I take my job very seriously. In this classroom, my word is law. I will not tolerate slackers" I stared at him in abject horror.

He couldn't be serious!

No, this had to some crazy dream.

How was I going to write a paper in just two days?! With no knowledge how to write and read in the Japanese language. I was doomed. Doomed I tell you.

He then smiled down at me while he patted my head.

"If I was you, I would run off and get started on it." His smile seemed as if he was playing some cruel joke. I high-tailed out of there, just to get away from his presence. Once I reached the front door, I hung my head down in defeat.

What was I to do now?

Kotaru waited for me outside, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Akinori-san! What did Saburo-sensi want?" He asked, jumping excitedly next to me. I did not share his enthusiasm.

"I have to write this paper by Monday or else I won't be able to go back to the academy." I mumbled as I was horrified at the possibility, placing the hood of my dress over my head. My short hair ruffled in the breeze as the cold front was coming closer. The look of his face matched mine whenever I had found out about the incident. Shock and horror. Then he smiled brightly, punching me in the shoulder.

"Well that's easy! You're one of the smartest people I know! Don't sweat it."

That statement made me feel more like shit.

"You don't understand, it's more than that."

"Huh?"

I tried to hide in my hood in shame, not wanting to tell him my embarrassing secret. Granted, I kept telling myself I would ask for help, I just never could bring myself to do so. I always told myself, I can push through it just for a few more days.

Turned out, I didn't have just a few more day to pull it off. I only had two days to learn the language enough to write a paper for Saburo.

I mentally cursed at myself for procrastinating for so long.

"You see Kotaru…." I wouldn't meet his gaze because of my humiliation as it burned my throat to even speak of it. "... I don't know how to read or write…" I coughed out the last part, hoping he heard me. He stopped.

"You never learned?" He whispered. I shook my head. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he was in deep thinking. He rubbed his chin intensely.

"I'm so screwed." I mumbled to myself.

I might as well hang up the ninja business on the coat rack and go find a job somewhere else. Then life would be miserable if I were to do that. I was only having some what enjoyment by trying to pretend to be a ninja to occupy my time. Until I could finally comprehend just what exactly had happened to me.

Kotaru snapped his fingers signalling a light-bulb had went off.

"Maybe we can steal one!" I sent him a unconvinced look , displease with the idea. I was not ready to be petty enough to start stealing things. Besides it's not as if someone would already have the paper nice and ready to steal for me anyways. I shook my head, showing my rejection.

"No." His face fell then he jolted himself to smile.

"Well, why don't we ask Saburo-sensi to help you out!" I gave him another look as I gave him the thumbs down. He frowned again, deep in thought.

We strolled down the street, until we passed the Uchiha compound. The reason I had known it was so was merely because they had their symbols painted on the very walls we were looking at. He abruptly stopped, a sly grin placed on his mischievous face as he stared at the large walls.

"We could always have someone write it…. And I know just who exactly."

I watched him approach the walls, examining it. I scowled at him, wondering just exactly what he was up to .

"Oh yeah, cause we _totally_ have the ability to that." I said sarcastically, approaching him to thump him on the head.

What an idiot.

"Hold on to me." He said seriously .

"What? No!" I fought him off as he grabbed my wrist. Struggling, I watched him gather chakra into his feet, ready to pounce as if he was a cat .

Then we shot off into the air.

"You're fucking crazzyyyyyyy-!" I screamed as we were blasted into the air. My stomach flip-flopped as I felt like I was going to be sick. We made it over the other side roughly, as Kotaru accidentally let go of me . I tumbled on the ground withholding a groan.

Kotaru sheepishly glance at me, as he offered a hand to my assist. I slapped his hand away, as I glowered. I was very unhappy.

"You fucking idiot! We don't belong here!" I yelled , ready to hit him. He shushed me, by placing his brown finger on his thin lips.

"Shhhhhh. With all your squabbling, we're for sure to get caught! Think of it as a first shinobi mission!" He whispered excitedly. I gave him the stink eye, my stomach sinking as I felt like this wasn't a good idea.

"Kotaru…. We are going to be in big trouble if we get caught." I warned him as we were officially trespassers. He rolled his shoulders, still giving me his stupid smile.

"If you just follow my foot steps then there's no way to get caught! Besides, you need that paper written! And I know just who will do it! We just need to find her…."

"You mean to tell me that you don't even know where to find this person in this blasted compound!?" I whispered harshly, trembling with anger that Kotaru had drug me into this. He waved me off- " Don't sweat it! We will find her! Now come on!" He breathed, tugging me along .

I really didn't have a good feeling about this. Though I went , no questions asked.

We snuck around the Uchiha compound as we were careful to be hidden from sight. We stayed close to the ground, since jumping the roofs would cause a ruckus. Which would lead us to getting caught. Blown to smithereens. That was _not_ on my to do list anytime soon. Plus it didn't help that I couldn't jump roof tops just yet either.

I kept my mouth shut tightly, as we peered around to court yards. Luckily for us, no one seemed to have seen us. On the other hand, it wasn't like there was someone there to see us. Which I thought it seemed to be strange, but I didn't distrust this observation, but instead called it a lucky break.

The place was huge, holding several different houses for probably several different Uchiha's. It was similar to an apartment complex back into my old world, shaped to fit a miniature town. The grass was green, the walls were white and brown, built like old Japanese houses. I sort of expected something a bit more.

Not sure what exactly, but just _something_. Considering it _was_ the Uchiha's we were talking about. The compound seemed to humble to belong to such arrogant people.

I bit the inside of my lip as the smell of apple pie tingled my nose. I heard Kotaru's stomach grumbled at the homemade smell. He smiled sheepishly back at me. I rolled my eyes and ushered him to keep going.

We crawled and crouched through the maze of buildings , turning each corner to only find a different house, set up the same way. Some times we met with open porches with no one on it, other times we were met with the back of the house with two windows. I was beginning to become skeptical to Kotaru's plan. The strange thing about sneaking around though was that we didn't hear a single person around. It was as if everyone went up and vanished, it sort of gave me the willies thinking about it as the Uchiha Massacre flashed in my mind. I had to hold back a shudder went that image.

"Kotaru, do you even know how to_ find_ this person?"

Besides, what self respecting Uchiha would help _me_ out?

Hell.

I wouldn't even help myself out.

And that's saying something.

Kotaru nodded his head and I wondered exactly _how_. I opened my mouth to inquire such things until his back stiffen as he stilled. My words caught into my throat as I silenced myself holding my breath in the process. We heard mumbles of words that I couldn't catch from our distance. I pressed my back against the cooling house, my heart beating rapidly.

Kotaru, who was crouching, tried to move in a more comfortable position until…

_CRUNCH_

My eyes gazed down at Kotaru's small tan hand covering leaves . The men abruptly stop talking.

How could they hear a sound like that so far away?!

"Akinori-san, we should run." Kotaru suggested, standing up readying to bounce. I shook my head, looking around our surroundings. If we ran they would surely catch us , after all they knew the Uchiha district as if it was the back of their hand, while we would be running blindly. Plus, they were probably more elite Ninja than we were. I spotted one of the houses that had their door ajar.

I pointed to the crooked door, revealing our way out of this mess.  
"If we sneak through there and hide, they wouldn't even notice us." Kotaru considered the idea, until nodding in approval.

I smiled at myself for proposing the idea. We hopped towards said door, Kotaru taking the lead. Which I had no problem with, because I rather liked the idea of following instead of leading. It allowed me not to die first, which was a bonus.

The men were getting closer it seemed like, their foot steps crackling on the leaves, as if bombs were exploding inside of my brain. It made me well alert of the trouble that was soon to come.

We hurried and open the door more so we could get inside. As we entered the house , the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I stood there for a moment, grasping the whole situation. I was hiding, from none other than the Uchiha's clan members.

The likeliness of us actually succeeding in hiding were pretty much a zero percent chance. We were _fucked_. Panic seeped in as I started to gap like a fish, my mouth opening and closing as if I couldn't gather enough air. It was almost tempting to just go out and give myself up just so the feeling of nervousness and dread would jump off my back.

I would have to strangle Kotaru if we managed to get out of here.

Also, to no avail , we were caught.

Except….. Not by the person who we thought it would be.

"What are _you dweebs_ doing here?" an orotund ring in our ears as we quickly whirled around to meet the intruder.

Or would we be considered the intruders in this case?

I looked at the girl that appeared to be our height , her dark navy blue hair was pinned up as her murky brown eyes seemed to pierce us through the core. I recognized her as a girl that was in my class at the Academy. I tried to position myself in front of the the door that Kotaru and I had entered, merely for the fact so she couldn't go run off and tattle on us to the adults.

"Miyako-chan!" Kotaru smiled merrily, "we've been looking for you!" He exclaimed.

"We were?" I was bewildered to say the least.

"You were, huh?" She looked skeptical, as she crossed her arms. I took in her kimono as it was strikingly beautiful. The outer layer, the maemigoro and the ushiromigoro, was a simple black, with the Uchiha fan on each shoulder piece. From where I stood, I could see the a tad bit of the inside which was a sleek royal blue that shined in the light. White petals danced over the kimono , giving the look of elegance to her. Neither the less, I was instantly jealous.

Kotaru nodded ecstatically, approaching her way. "Uh-huh! We need your help."

Her eyebrow quirked up.

"Puh-lease." She snickered finally, using her sleeve to cover her mouth. That action alone put me at edge. I glance over to Kotaru, who looked confused.

"Maybe we shoul-" I started but Miyako interrupted me.

"What ever made you think I would help _you_?" She asked as she looked down on us. We were her underlings in her mind.

My tempers flared.

"Oh, like you are sooo much better than us," I mocked her, glaring. "Besides, I wouldn't even want help from you! I rather go jump off a cliff instead." Okay, maybe it wasn't the best comeback, but it was the only one I could think of.

Miyako was about to retort until the door slammed open. Two Uchiha males barged in their eyes scanning the commotion. I halted from where I stood, my feet rooted to the grounds. Any anger I held fled like a dog with it tail tucked between their hind legs. I watched Miyako stiffen her back at their arrival.

Her gaze seems fixated to the ground as the older men scowled her.

"Miyako-chan, you should be at the great hall with your mother like the rest of our clan." They cautioned her, their gaze as cold as stone. "We are expecting a Legendary Sanin today, so we are preparing a feast. We need to make that person feel welcome among the Uchiha's."

"Mother had sent me to grab something for the event, Kenta-san." Miyako clarified. They nodded as they understood until their gaze bore into us.

"And, who might these kiddies be?" The one I assumed Kenta, asked. Miyako peered over at us, as if contemplating something.

"They are my…." She looked like she couldn't find the right words for us, "schoolmates. Mother said that they could help us prepare for the feast." A complete lie, but hey, I wasn't complaining if it meant that Kotaru and I weren't going to be skinned alive.

The other Uchiha male didn't look please as Kenta nodded. "Alright," I let out a breath of relief, "_but_ you must keep an eye on them to make sure they don't get in trouble. Come on Takeshi-sama, let us be gone." The other Uchiha made a guttural sound , but agreed nonetheless. They exited the building swiftly, almost as if they weren't never there at all.

Miyako turned to us, a mischievous smile splattered on her face.

"Are you ready to go and jump off a cliff?" She asked slyly , with her arms crossed. Kotaru gasped. "Does this mean you'll help us out!?" He asked, his impulse to bounce did not deflate. Her smile widen, reminding me of an imp . She then nodded.

I _really_ didn't have a good feeling about this.

**And that you shouldn't Akinori... So, yet another OC character presented, Miyako! She's actually kind of fun to write. Anyways, I hope, yet again, that y'all enjoy the chapter. **

**And, ya know, If yall want to be extra nice, a review would be nice too. :)**


	9. Arc 2: Miyako's Deal

**Welcome To Chapter 9, I didn't want to post this until I was done with the writing of Chapter 10, but I decided that I was taking to long to do so. I'd like to thank anybody and everybody whose ever, reviewed, favored, or followed this story because it really makes me excited to see people have enjoyment out of this story. **

**Also, I am looking for a new Beta, so if you are interested, PM me! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise. **

Kotaru and I trailed behind Miyako through the empty compound. Kotaru seemed delighted that we didn't have to hide anymore.

I, on the other hand, had felt apprehensive about the whole ordeal. I grilled Miyako to tell us what she wanted, but she kept her mouth shut as she led us to the Great Hall. I heard Kotaru gasp as we approached the big building. She smirked proudly to us as she waved to the building.

"Welcome to the main house. This is where the Head of the Clan Fugaku and his wife Mikoto live." Her eyes narrowed down as she crossed her arms like an scowling mother would do to her child. "What ever you do, you must treat them with the up most respect, you got me?" She demanded, her face in all forms of seriousness. It didn't suit a girl our age. She didn't let up until we agreed to the be respectful.

"Miyako-chan, what _is_ it that you want us to do?" Kotaru asked as we entered the main house. Even though the appearance of the outside was huge, the inside was sort of a let down. It looked like an average home, with everything with a formal touch. Miyako had her impish smile on her young face again as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl that sat on the counter.

"Well…." She dragged out, taking a bite of the apple. With each munch, I started to get more agitated. I watched her take her time chewing, her chin moving in slow movements until finally, to ease up the tension, she swallowed.

"Ahh. That's tasty." I facepalmed, holding back the urge to strangle her where she stood. Refreshed, she appeared to be in a better mood, fixing her kimono. Doing so she stated, "I want you to prank the Legendary Sanin."

I reeled back as if I was hit by a bus or something.

_What the hell!?_

"No," I tried to sound as stern as I could, which failed completely since my voice was any less than intimidating. She cackled at my refusal. "Of course you will . If you leave now, Kenta-san and Takeshi-san will be suspicious, and your cover will be blown." She said nonchalantly as she twirled around to continue guiding us to our destination. Which could easily be our death bed.

I stood my ground, not moving a step . Moving would mean accepting the plan. Kotaru was unsure as he scratched the top of his head.

"But wouldn't it be blown anyways if we do that?" Kotaru argued, as I could see the wheels in head turn.

"It's the equivalent to a suicide mission." I chimed in, as it was official that we outvoted her.

"You won't get caught if you are subtle." Another bite into the apple. I gritted my teeth as she was oblivious to the _stupidity_. She turned to face us again.

" This person is a _Sanin_. They _will_ notice something is up, considering how inexperience we are. We aren't even close to the level of a _genin_." I was speaking logic for pete's sake! Miyako twirled her dark blue bangs in her hair as it was parted down the middle.

"If you want me to help you with whatever you need, then you _will_ do this." She told us, as it almost sounded like a threat.

_Almost._

"You're blackmailing us." Kotaru tore the words right out of my mouth as I nodded to prove that I agreed with him.

"Of course I am."

"What do you even get _out_ of this?" I questioned , looking closes for any sort of reaction. The corner of her lips curled up, amused.

"For entertainment." My jaw locked as I didn't know exactly _how_ to respond to that.

"_W-what?!_" I squealed out, hoping I wasn't hearing it correctly. Kotaru looked just as flabbergasted. Miyako sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as if _I_ was the one over-reacting.

"Trust me, you don't know _bo-ring,_" She sung out, "these events can get. They are almost _always_ the same. We greet the guest, smother them with gifts that we can provide , Fugaku providing a grand speech and we all raise our classes to it. Then we eat and 'have a good time'." She emphasized the last sentence by using her fingers as quotation marks.

"I want this one to be different. Even if it's a smidget." She continued to explain. Kotaru pondered on this, until he turned to me.

"Come on Akinori-san! What do we have to lose?" He asked, treating that this was shits and giggles.

It looked as if I was now outnumbered.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _our lives_." At least Orochimaru probably would. Maybe not then and there but later he would probably corner us and slit our throats in silence.

I shuddered at the thought. Kotaru waved me off, still grinning ear to ear.

"Don't be over dramatic Akinori-san! This will be fun! As long as we don't do anything off the wall then we should be fine. Besides, it'll benefit you in the long run!"

Kotaru did have a point.

As long as it was harmless, we shouldn't be in to much trouble. At least I hoped.

Begrudgingly, I agreed to their silly idea , praying to the gods above. Kotaru whooped as Miyako smirked . She then led us to where the feast would be held at as the room was filled with Uchihas. This was the meat of the house, and I understood why it was called the main house. This section was _huge_. The ceilings could have gone on forever as the room itself was wide, which was like a vast valley going on for miles.

Granted, I was exaggerating, but only to prove a point.

We ushered to Miyako's mother who had a round cake sitting on the table . Her eyes rested on the little girl, a hard glint appeared to them.

"Young lady, did you fix your fan like I asked you too?" The older woman asked her face not lightening up. Miyako nodded, twirling around to see the Uchiha fan pinned into her hair that helped it keep it up. Her mother nodded with approval as she started to finish the design on the cake.

"I am assuming those are your friends Miyako?" She finally asked after a good minute.

"Yes Okaasan." She bowed her head in respect. I took mental notes as something to keep in mind. Somehow, I still hadn't disrespected someone on accident, and I didn't want to add to that list anytime now. The woman, whose hair was in a bun and wore more plainer clothes, nodded her head to her daughter. She paid us no mind as she went on to work on the cake.

"Alrighty then. Help set up the place for Lady Tsunade arrival then I can see if Fugaku-sama will let them stay for the dinner. Lady Tsunade will probably approve of it as it would show that our clan is nothing like the rumors showcase us as."

Translation :that they weren't as uptight and moody as portrayed.

Actually I would have to disagree with what Miyako's Mother was saying. The Uchiha's acted _just_ like they are described as. But, I wasn't about to say that out loud.

Not if I wanted to get out of here with my life.

If I even disrespected someone in the wrong way here, it could be dangerous for me in the future as I was the one on _their_ compound . I was lucky enough they thought of me as a guest and not an intruder.

Lady Tsunade was the Sanin that was suppose to get the feast of honor. Racking my brain, I was actually surprised that it was her that was coming to the Uchiha's. If I had my memory straight, she should be off and away gambling all her money from grief. Though, if it truly was her, then she _could_ be easy to prank.

Or con.

They meant the same thing in this case. I grinned as I actually had a fighting chance to fulfill Miyako's twisted enjoyment. It just my luck that I knew a few gambling games back from when I lived in another world, another time. Miyako's mother shooed us away to help the other Uchiha's which we gladly complied. Kotaru and I scurried to help as many as we could, which left Miyako mutter in disdain with all the 'helping' gestures. I honestly think that the other Uchiha's even let us helped at all was because Miyako was around like she was a seal of approval or something.

Clans were strange I decided. I helped an older lady set up her cookie display, which were sugar cookies shaped like an Uchiha fan. I didn't dare to snatch one unlike Kotaru who got bonked on the head by the older lady. She might have been old, but it looked like she still had some life in her. I was sympathetic for him, but he sort of deserved the lecture he was receiving.

As the older woman was giving Kotaru an earful, I spotted a certain someone that I recognize. I smiled, this time more confident that I wasn't going to have a spaz attack this time.

I murmured something to Miyako stating that I was going to the bathroom as she just rolled her eyes. I then started to approach Obito Uchiha.

He was stuffing his face with shish kabobs which I had to hand it to the cook, looked pretty tasty.

"Shouldn't you wait till the feast starts until you stuff your face?" I peeped up, causing the young boy to jump in surprise. He whirled around, a blush deepening on his face.

"Uh…" His eyes shifted, a look of guilt on them. I stifled a giggle as it put me on ease.

He was just a regular person.

Like me.

Well, maybe minus the fact that I was truly older than I was and that I was from another dimension. But that's another story for another time

I thrusted my hand towards him, mustering up an innocent smile to go with it.

"I am Ishio Akinori, what is your name?" I already knew it, but it would be strange if I told him that. He returned the smile, completely forgetting that I got him in the act of eating food that he shouldn't have.

"I am Uchiha Obito!" He boasted, taking another bite into the forbidden food. I gazed at his hintate. So he was already a Genin then. It allowed me to put more of a perspective of where I was in this world.

"So you're a shinobi?" I asked, jerking my head to his headband. His smile widened as he adjusted his goggles that were placed on top of them.

"Yup! One of the best I might add!" He said so oh matter-of-factly. I resisted the action to facepalm, but instead I smirked.

"It isn't healthy to boast." I told him, as he dropped in an anime style way from shock. "Baka." I whispered as I shook my head as he started to compose himself again.

"H-hey! Who are you calling an idiot!?" He stood akimbo, flustered. It was surprisingly amusing to mess with Obito. I got closer in his personal space and got on my tippy toes to poke him in the nose. "You, of course." I answered, staring at him. I could sense that he was extremely uncomfortable as little beads of sweat was forming.

My eyes then narrowed as I remembered my first encounter with the Uchiha. Instead of a poke, this time I jabbed him in the side. He seethe out a shallow breathe, which I doubted was from pain.

"What the hell!? Do you normally just approach strangers and assault them?!" He hollered out. I tilted my head as I thought about all the other people I've met so far. Katmatari, I was hostile to at first, Kotaru I was hostile, Arisu I was hostile to on the inside, and Miyako I was also hostile too.

"It's becoming a trend," I answered truthfully as Obito eyed me in disbelief. He then settled just shaking his head.

"You're weird."

I've relatively been called worse.

I shrug my shoulder nonchalantly until I reminded myself that there was a reason that I had jabbed him in the first place.

"Besides," I drawled out, "we aren't strangers."

"Uh, we aren't?"

"Nope. _You're_ the reason I was late to the academy my first day!" Okay, maybe it was childish to blame my 'first-day-of-school-mishap' on Obito, but I was still technically five years old. I wasn't above using my age as an excuse.

"Wha-! I've never met you before in my life!" He defended himself, which was normal. Obito was probably so use to doing random things to help people out that I doubted he even remembered who the people he helped out in the first place were.

"Baka! Because of you I was at the hospital all day instead of enjoying my dango's at my house!" I still held a grudge about those missing dangos.

They were absolutely delicious, it was like as if God was tap dancing on one's tongue. Absolutely delicious.

I shook my head before I started to salivate at Obito's feet, bring myself back to reality.

Or what was close enough to reality. Sometimes it felt like a dream that the Naruto Universe even existed.

Another topic, for another day.

It clicked in Obito's head that, yes, we had met before. Even if it was on embarrassing terms.

"Oh yeah, you're the one that fainted not to long ago! Hey! You're a real person! My team is going to love this!"

Wait. _What?_

I blinked at him once. Then twice. Until, "Come again?"

Obito chuckled. "You see, whenever I told them about what happened to you, they kind of , sort of, didn't believe me and took it as an excuse to being late. If they meet you though, they will see I wasn't lying at all, but instead telling the truth after all!"

"Uh-huh…" I honestly didn't know _how_ to respond. Would this mean that I was going to meet Team Minato after all?

Oh joys.

The pressure.

I was about to say something in response when a gust of wind came from the darkening court yard. There, at the doorway, stood Tsunade.

**Whooohooo. Chapter 9 Done! Anywho, **

**reviews are love guys! **


	10. Arc 2:There's no time like Gambling time

**Holy crap guys! I am so, so , so sorry that it took me so long to update thy story! I just been so busy as of lately, and today has been one of the first day's that I have _not_ been busy. **

**Anywho, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED! You guys are AMAZING. **

**I am also looking for a beta for this story! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE MESSAGE ME! Thank you guys once again! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter Ten

The air stilled as the mistresses herself entered the room. All eyes were on her, as even some of the fewer lower class Uchihas bowed down to her. A crowd started to form around her, blocking my view.

"Wow, I've never seen Lady Tsunade before," Obito murmured , which I nodded with a lack of response. My palms grew sweaty, as I knew what I had to do afterwards.

I gaze over, looking for either partners in crime to no avail.

I swore.

"We should get closer to Tsunade," I suggested, hoping Obito would comply. Maybe if I got closer to the target, I might have been able to see Miyako and Kotaru closing in. I've never wished for Walkie-Talkies so much until now.

Obito gave me an incredulous look . "Everyone is too tall, I can't see _anything_." I complained, which should 'explain' the reasoning to getting closer.

If Obito thought of it as a childish desire then it would cover the true meaning behind the action. He nodded in agreement as we pushed passed people to get in the front. I muttered several apologizes as Obito gracefully pushed through the group without bumping into anyone. I was incredibly jealous.

I had to learn that , I concluded.

Whenever we reached the front line, Tsunade , along with Shizune and her pig, was already sitting with the Head Of Household and his wife. I watched as Tsunade kept her face light, smiling as she was drinking the sake Mikoto was offering her. Shizune stood behind the Sannin, her face blank as her teacher joked away.

My breath sucked in as I watched the two ladies, realization sinking in.

_I was in front of legends._

I gulped as my hands shook from the thought of having to con one of them. My mind started to wander the 'what ifs' if I made a fool out of myself.

_ I can't do this…._ I was to scared. To scared of getting caught. Nerves struck down on to me as I turned around on my heels, ready to bolt.

As soon as I turned I bumped into Obito, who I had foolishly forgot was behind me in the first place.

"Uh, are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf."

Hah. Funny pun. Cause, ya know, it's the hidden _leaf_ village.

I chuckled mentally, but physically I kept my face blank.

"I'm fine. It's just, I have to find my friends." I pushed him out of the way, leaving him clueless . I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't owe him any more of an explanations.

Kotaru was at the same booth that we were working on from before. He waved over towards me whenever he spotted me. I was half tempted to ignore him and act like I didn't see him, but we made eye contact. Which meant he knew that I acknowledged him.

I approached him as the other Uchiha's started to disperse from the excitement. I could hear them whispering about wondering why she had made an sudden appearance. Other whispers were about Kotaru and I.

I stopped whenever I heard a couple chit-chatting about us.

"What are _non-clans_ doing here?" One harshly whispered, as the other one answered, "Who knows, I hope the scum leave soon. They don't belong here."

Their eyes met up to mine, leaving chills down my spine. I quickly looked away, feeling intimidated

I finally closed the space behind Kotaru and I, grasping his forearm while doing so.

"Kotaru, we should leave." I breathed, leaving him quite thrown off.

"What? Why?" He fired off, his eyes taking in my shaking. "Akinori-san, are you okay?"

The aura in the room was almost _insufferable_. The feeling of not belonging was overwhelming, I just needed to get out of there.

"Kotaru, we don't belong here! Don't you see the glares we are getting?" I yelled-whispered to him, this time tightening my grip. Kotaru took the time to look around. His face was poised as he looked around.

Actually, it was so calm, it startled me. He pulled me in closer, almost like a hug.

Almost.

"Akinori," He whispered, which made me straighten out. "A real ninja will know that they don't belong but yet act like they own the place." He pulled away, all seriousness washed away from his face. Instead, there was a perfect grin, almost as if there he hadn't gave me advice at all. Advice that was wise beyond his years.

I let what he said sunk in. He had a point. If I were to become a kunoichi, then I couldn't be scared whenever I was somewhere I didn't belong . In this world, that could get me captured, or worse. I swallowed a lump I didn't know that had formed and nodded my head.

I was being childish, and foolish. If I knew that back from my constant hours of day-dreaming about this world , then I knew that would get me killed.

The thought of dying, again, didn't seem like an option. It didn't seem like it could happen. I thought to careless of this life.

I blinked up at Kotaru, nodding. I gave him a shaky smile as I slugged him in the arm. He pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"Thanks. I needed that." I told him sincerely, as he grinned still holding his arm.

"No problem. Now , what's the plan?" He asked as I thought about it…..

We told Miyako that we needed some playing cards if we wanted to do this correctly, and she happily complied, excited that a plan was coming through. As we waited, we surveilled the area like real Ninja's would. Kotaru kept an eye on the target as I kept an eye on everyone else.

So far, no one gave us trouble, just the stink eye. I thought back to the late poker nights with my friends and I, back in my old world. Except, now , instead of having a game for fun, it was a personal mission of mine. I watched as Tsunade munched on the feast, discussing with the Head-Clan Member, Fugaku . On his right was his wife Mikoto, who was also involved with the conversation.

I sucked in my breath, praying to the gods above me that this plan didn't fall through. Miyako had grabbed a deck of cards, slapping my shoulders roughly. She sneered as she wished me luck, that she would be watching from far away. I fingered through the cards, the edges tickling my callouses lightly. I looked at Kotaru who nodded in my direction.

I started to approach my target.

I weaved through the crowd, as they paid me no mind while I tried to avoid contact. I was thankful for all my practice that I had whenever the mall was way too crowded back in my world. My nerves jittered like a car motor, buzzing around to no end. I felt as if I was about to puke.

I advance on the most important people in the room. Finally I was in front of them, although they hadn't noticed me yet. I looked at the marble floor they were propped on, with a bamboo table that was set on the floor. Their food didn't have a steam onto them, which made sense as the meal itself had been devoured. I placed my sandal-ed shoe on the marble step, the sound of my footstep caught their attention. Their eyes bore down in my skull, their previous conversation halted at my appearance. I swallowed a huge lump, shutting my eyes tight.

I was nervous. I didn't even know how to start this out exactly.

"What is it that you want, girl?" Fugaku sharp voice shook me out of my trance. I looked at Tsunade, my hand slowly reaching for the deck of cards. They stilled, as if waiting for my next move. They probably noticed my lack of experience, but I could sense that they were weary of me. I pulled out the cards, smiling shakily up at the Sannin.

"Care for a game?" I asked her, my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"What for?" Her words were like a sharp side of a sword, swift and deadly. _It's merely a question Akinori._ I told myself so I wouldn't just have a panic attack in front of them.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, I heard you like to play games. We could even make a bet, how about it?" I smiled as confidently as I could, which probably wasn't so confident. I was playing on her being bad at gambling games in my favor. She wasn't called a gambling fool for no reason.

"What your bet?" She asked firmly, her hand on the table as she lean in. I kept my cool as I realized that I didn't have anything of value on me. "Uhhhh…" I pondered, patting my dress pockets. Out of thin air, Kotaru appeared by my side, offering a purple velvet pouch. My eyes dilated as he offered the small bag to the Lady herself. She careful opened the pouch as gold coins tumbled out of it.

I gave a side-way glance to Kotaru who innocently shrugged his shoulders. _Just how in the world did he get all that money!?_ I wondered as I tried to keep a straight face. Tsunade looked up at me, a smirk prominently place on her face.

"Name your game."

She accepted my offer. _She accepted my offer!_ My back instantly straighten up. I shuffled my feet closer to the bamboo table, kneeling towards it.

"How about Blackjack?" I asked, shuffling the cards. Kotaru sat next to me, mesmerized by my fluent movement. It was almost like second nature to shuffle these cards, as it was an old hobby of mine.

Emphasis on old.

"Deal." I took one deep breath as I gave her two cards and myself two cards.

"What's your bet?" I asked, as I observed her movement. She was positive as she placed 10 gold coins in the middle of the table. I mimic her as I placed 10 gold coins in the pot. I studied her for a few seconds, waiting for her to call out what she needed for me to do.

"Hit me." She told me. I handed her a card. She cracked a smile as she signaled that she didn't want anymore cards. I acknowledged her as I waited for her to flip her cards.

She had a 19. I bit the inside of my lip, as I knew that was going to be hard to beat. And I couldn't go over 21.

I flipped both of my cards which revealed a 6 and a 9, which made a 15. I gave myself another card, hoping it would allow me to beat her. I saw Tsunade's face broadened as she knew my chances seemed slim. I drew the card from the deck, placing it on the table.

It was a five.

Which made a nice 20. Her grin flauter as mine brightened.

"Another round?" I questioned her as I rounded up the twenty coins . She gritted her teeth as she placed another ten coins. Following her example, I did the same. It went on like that for a good thirty minutes. She won some games, but I won the majority of them. Tsunade seem distasteful about the fact. I could see her getting flustered as with each round went on, she had started slamming the coins down. She even raised her bid, hoping that would give her better karma.

It did not.

I kept my best poker face, even though on the inside I was ecstatic. This was probably my best game of Blackjack that I've ever had . I knew better than to voice that out loud though as the Lady herself looked like she was ready to kill. A crowd had started to form around us, watching the intense game unfolding. Kotaru was licking his lips at the amount of gold was on my side his eyes huge like saucers . Even Fugaku and Mikoto seemed ruffled about our little gambling game that we had going on.

Tsunade was about to place another bet until Shizune placed her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"I think that's enough for tonight, Lady Tsunade." The blonde let out an inaudible growl, as she abruptly stood up. I could just _see_ the irritation coming off her. She thanked the Clan's headmaster, then left with an emptier pocket.

The crowd stared at me, as I felt the uncomfortable aura start creeping back. I went to stand up myself, as my part was clearly done. Kotaru was greedily counting the winnings. I popped my back as I stood, waiting to leave. I opened my mouth to thank Fugaku for his time, when….

"Thief! Don't let them get away!" A man's voice was booming. I stood frozen from the out of no where confrontation. Kotaru went to jump away, but as soon as he tried, Fugaku himself grabbed him by the ankle in midair. Just as quickly I was lifted from the ground by the back of my dress.

The man that had pointed the accusing finger was none other than Kenta, the man who had caught us earlier in Miyako's house.

_Fuck._

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnn! So, yeah, I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger, cause, why not? I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews are Love guys! **


	11. Arc 2: Caught

**Hey guys! Another Chapter up just for you guys! I hope this meet expectations, although I feel as if I didn't hit the mark exactly right. **

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, or followed! Y'all are amazing!**

**I am STILL looking for a beta! If anyone is interested, PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

My nerves went hay wire. I watched helplessly as Kotaru tried to wriggle away from Fugaku's tight grip. He let out panic grunts as he crunch his abdominal to reach his foot from the older man's grasp.

I cranked my neck to look at my own captor, which it turned out to be Mikoto. I then preceded to shrink down in my dress. My heart beated like a drum, speeding up the tempo each second until I thought it was to explode. My ears burned as the Uchiha pointed his finger at us, not yet to move a muscle.

Then it all blew up.

The clan exploded into commotion, hollering that we've done them wrong, that this was a disgrace of the Uchiha name. Considering they were the police at this time,at least most of them were, their word meant law. I felt like a witch, readying herself as the riot wanted to burn her to the stake. It was very unpleasant sensation.

I scanned the area, as a mental plea chanted in my head. I was practically begging to see Miyako, or even better, Kamatari. Although, I knew it was to be a long shot for the latter to come true. If only Miyako could bail us out….

I blinked as I couldn't believe I found myself mentally begging for the help of a person I wasn't even fond of.

The Shinobi, or at least that's what I perceived him to be, Kenta marched passed the forming mob, as it was he who was wronged. A scowl was set on his face, a snarl forthcoming like a rabid dog. Rolling up his sleeves, he approached us.

I studied his face, as he looked no older than 25. His ebony hair looked greasy, as it was pulled up in a short pony tail. Stuble sprouted out of the side of his head as it was obviously too short to combine it with the pony tail. His face was smooth, as if he haven't faced many battles, yet the look in his eye suggested otherwise. His eyes sunk in, bags forming underneath them. His teeth were pretty straight I thought, as it was the only attractive thing on him.

He let out a menacing seethe , as he looked at me dead in the eyes. I started to become nauseous as I could feel the overwhelming hatred that was buried deep within him. I flinched away, giving him more of a mental power overhaul.

"This _purse snatcher_," Kenta smoldered, "stole that very pouch from my wife. Thought he was none the wiser when he gave it to that scum," he jerked his head over in my direction , as I cowered away . With all the emotion in the air started to make me shake and shiver, my stomach aching to be released. "To gamble it all away. Why, I ought to _just-_" Kenta's eyes flashed into red orbs, with two tomes circling the pupil.

The sharingan.

I was really in for it now.

"_Enough_," Fugaku bellowed, jerking my accomplice away from the rabid beast. I gazed at the Leader while Kotaru appeared disorientated. The blood was probably rushing to his head now, making him extremely dizzy. The tumult of Uchiha's that covered the dining room silenced at the instance, all their complaints cut off. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

I gulped as I could only imagine the punishment that would bestow upon us, as the Uchiha's weren't known for their forgiveness.

"Child," Fugaku dropped Kotaru, landing on the floor with a hard dud. Kotaru scrambled to get on to his feet, as he looked around wildly. It was as if he was looking for a way out. Scared. Vulnerable. His emotions were clearly written on his face, and they were doing nothing but making me sick. "Do you know the consequences of thievery, and what would to happen if a thief were to be caught?" Fugaku sternly asked, his back straight. He reminded me of a militarily leader, as the air around him just commanded respect.

Kotaru shook his head, his lips quivering. He nothing but a scared little boy.

"They cut their fingers off, so they won't steal again." His voice dropped in a deeper tone, a satanic vibe ringing from it. Suddenly, Fugaku's eyes changed into a mature sharingan, spinning in Kotaru's direction.

The young boy fell to his knees, screaming. He clutched his hands to his chest, his eyes shut tightly. I was horrified, staring at my friend. He was in so much pain, that I could _feel_ it. Tears formed in my eyes as this new sensation was shattering.

"Stop!" I screamed pitchley, cracking my voice in the process. "Stop it!" I screamed again, struggling against Mikoto's hold. I watched as I hung there, my eyes widening. This couldn't be happening.

I forcefully wrenched myself out of Mikoto's hold, scattering to reach a hurting Kotaru. His screams were shallow as he was sweating profusely. I place my arms around his shivering body, as tears were streaming down my face. I turned my face back towards the Clan Leader, as I tried to get between Kotaru and him. I stared into his sharingan , preparing for the worse. Fugaku blinked, his eyes turning back to normal. As cool as a cucumber he spoke.

"Return all the money that you stole and won, then you'll be allowed to leave."

"What?!" Kenta interjected, befuddled from Fugaku's actions. The man in charge himself turned sharply to the other man. "We do not need to get the Hokage involve with this mishap with children. For that's what they are, children. Let their lesson be learned to not cross with a Uchiha, or in that matter break the law." I could hear Kenta mutter by I paid no heed to it. I patted Kotaru's pocket for the pouch that had all the money in it. Once my fingers slid passed the silky surface, I snatched it as quick as I could.

Shaking, I presented the pouch to Fugaku as I bowed. I knew that bowing was the most respectful thing a person could do if I learned anything from old time movies. I didn't care if I was 'submissive'. I was clearly out of my league, with no advantages. As I shook, I felt the bag gently being lifted from my small hands. I retracted them as soon as the material left my hands, sniffling. I crawled back to Kotaru, just praying to the Gods that he was okay. He didn't move from his spot as he shook.

"Kotaru, let's go, let's get out of here, okay?" I sobbed quietly into his ear.

"O-okay." He trembled as he still clutched his hands close to his chest in his ball like position. I looked back up at Fugaku as he inspected the pouch. He then turned towards me, nodding.

"You may take your leave now."

I scurried to stand up, jerking a traumatic Kotaru along. He winced but did not complain. We scuttled to get out of there as fast as we could, pushing our way through the crowd. They gave us nasty glares as we left.

Once we made it out of the building , leaving those stuffy clan members behind, I halted.

"Kotaru… Are you okay?" I realized that the sun was setting and that it was starting to get late. We've spent the whole day dealing with this ordeal. The beams hit us in the eyes, as his lips were thinned. I was still trying to dry my eyes, as I couldn't believe that I let my emotions overcome me so easily. It was a bit out of character for my part, although I gave myself a little lee-way as I just watched someone get mind-fucked.

We stood there in silence, as he trembled in my arms. I watched as he flexed his fingers several times, double checking that they were still there. The door groaned opened behind us.

I tensed up, I was not ready for more bullshit. Miyako rushed towards us, grinning.

"Bravo, Bravo! What a show! You guys did amazing! That was the best dinner I've seen all my life!" She boasted, as she openly laughed. I was not amuse as anger started to build up within me. I could feel her giddiness, as she was oblivious to the danger that she just put us through.

"Althoooouuugghhh," She dragged the word, placing her finger on her chin, "it would have been better if you didn't cower so much whenever you guys were confronted." She mused, humming to herself in thought.

Anger boiled like a cauldron at the pit of my stomach. Did she really not understand how terrifying that experience was?

I might have been terrified of Fugaku, but I was more than willing to face Miyako. I gritted my teeth, opening my mouth to retort. She let out a cheeky laugh as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. Alright, you've done your part. Guess it's my turn to return the favor." I clamp my mouth shut, glaring at the ground. It wouldn't be wise to be mouthy whenever I was so close to getting my mission to be done.

"Just …. Just get the paper done." I muttered towards her.

"The one we did in class?" She inquired. I nodded in response. "Huh, really? That assignment was so-"

"Just do it." I snapped, glaring.

"Jessh, I don't know what your problem is," She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "but whatever. It will be done by the time we get back to school."

I turned on my heels with out saying a word, as I had no energy left after this eventful Friday night. As Kotaru and I left the compound, Kotaru seemed to lost all of his remaining energy also. Deadweight leaning on my shoulders, I sighed.

I was a bit ticked that it was _now_ that he decided to pass straight out, but after what just happened to him, I didn't blame him.

I dragged him off to the hospital.

**And that's the end of the chapter, I wanted it to be a little surreal, hopefully I did it correctly. I'll gladly take up constructive criticism! **

**Reviews are love people! **


	12. Arc 2: Cup Of Tea

**Whoo-hooo! Another chapter! Yes, yes, I know it's just sort of a filler chapter, but in a sense it's important for the next one! **

**Everyone who has reviewed,, favorited, or followed, y'all are amazing! **

**I am still looking for a beta! If you are interested, please PM me. I would love someone to help out a bit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

School had not gotten easier after that. I eventually had to spill the beans to Saburo-Sensi that I lacked in any skill in the 'Understanding Japanese Department.'

He scoffed when I told him, while saying "Figures". I held my tongue from back-lashing at the swinish twit. My ears burned intensely, as he lectured the meaning of becoming a fine student. And if a simple student couldn't read an assignment, what would make them even remotely a moderate Shinobi?

It wasn't _my_ fault that I couldn't read Japanese. It's not as if I am a native around these parts. Technically, I am now since I am Akinori, but as my original soul went beyond this dimension.

So that was how I was assigned to be tutored by none other than Miyako Uchiha. The self-proclaimed smartest student in the class. I groaned with displeasure as I saw the bouncy Uchiha approach me at the end of class. Kotaru scurried away as soon as the dismissal bell went off leaving me to my demise.

Damn Coward.

It had been two weeks since the incident with the Uchiha Clan Leader, and I was more than glad to stay away from the bunch. I could distinctly remember the emotion of hate emerge from them tangled amongst my own, leaving me paralytic . Not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

So I planned to not come in contact with another Uchiha again.

Especially not the smug, pompous Miyako herself, the one that had got us mixed up in the mess in the first place. Her chibi face grinned wolfishly at me, as she cocked her head as if listening to something in the distance.

"Well don't you look so doom and gloom."

_Only around you_.

I kept silence, as she yet had another thing I wanted. Unfortunately, I did have to accept the fact that Miyako was a top student, and would be to help me immensely with my language barrier. My short hair covered my eyes, causing irritation amongst the other things.

"Gee, what are you, a monk taking his vows?" Miyako blew air out in frustration, shifting her position so that she was crossing her arms.

"Well? Aren't you gonna get up so we can scaddle?" I rolled my eyes as I scooted my chair back. I stood up , trying to make my face as blank as possible. I had the urge to be one of those 'stoic' characters, that were deemed as 'cool' and such. Imagine being a cool character in Naruto? I instantly felt giddy at the thought, a smile coming across my face.

"Oh by the way," Miyako cocked her head over her shoulder, marching her way towards to exit. I followed closely behind her, mimicking her steps. Which was a bit difficult as she went at a steady beat and I couldn't find the right tempo that she had went by, leaving me to look as awkward as a newborn duckling. "Be sure to lag behind me, 'cause, can you imagine my reputation if I was seen with a _civilian_?" She made a noise that sound similar to 'Yuck'.

My mind went blank as I stopped in my tracks.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" I snapped at her, raising my eyebrow.

"Not trying to be offensive, but I'm a _Uchiha_."

_No shit, sherlock._

"Yeah, so?" I pushed the subject, as I truly did feel offended. For once, my social class was being used against me. A strange emotion coursed through me, my fist shook as my pulse quicken.

"Let's face it, I'm better than you." She flipped her long ivory bang, as it flowed smoothly back to frame her face. My own face turned red like my hair, although it was probably best to approach this topic with a calm, mature mindset. Gandhi always protested without violence.

Yeah….. Screw that, this punk is getting what's coming to her. Sorry Gandhi.

"Oh, please, show me the statistics that you are better than me. As far as I can see, we are both humans, one and the same. So get off you fucking high horse or what ever we have in this damn village. Actually , better yet, grab that stick out of your ass while we are at it." I replied venomously , seething in anger.

"Oh yeah? We are all the same?" She giggled in her fist, "says the girl who can't even read."

My stomach dropped. Who was she to judge me?! My vision blurred red. The school yard became a battleground. I grunted a scream, as I lunged towards her. We tumbled roughly on the ground, as all my pent up anger was lashing out. I couldn't even land a hit on her as I kept narrowingly missing her. Even though I had to advantage of being on top of her.

_ Why couldn't I touch her!?_

She smirked up at me, as she could sense my confusion with along with my anger. Suddenly, a fist connected to my cheek bone, which slung me off her. I was roughly tumbling on the dirt. I hissed in pain, as I started to rub my face. Miyako stood up, stroking the dirt off her. She frowned.

"Man, and this was my favorite outfit too." She pouted, as she glared at me.

"Look at what you've had to go do. To think you thought you'd actually stood a chance to beat me." She laughed boastfully, as I stood down.

Man, did that punch ever _hurt_.

I could feel my face already swelling up, as I figured my cheek was more than likely going to bruise.

"There's always going to be people better than you Akinori. Like my self. Now, hurry it up and pick yourself off the ground. We have some reading to do."

I grinded my teeth, as I felt absolutely pathetic. If I couldn't beat a simple five year old in a brawl, then what was I doing wasting my time? I pushed myself off the ground as she fluently walked away without missing a step. I did as she said and followed several meters behind.

It wasn't because she told me to do it.

If I were to be around her anymore, I don't think I could refrain myself from punching her, regardless if I was to get my ass kick again.

Yeah. That was the reason.

I hung my head in shame as I knew I couldn't lie to myself.

* * *

I watched her enter a cafe from across the street, which I concluded that was to be the place we were going to study at. I saunter my way in, taking in the simple japanese design. I'd have to admit, the city was beautiful with the traditional style it had going for it. The door dinged open as the scent of noodles hit me. I was so distracted with the new environment that I collided into Miyako's back. She tripped forward, rapidly moving her arms in a windmill motion to gain her balance.

She shot me a haughty glare, as I returned the favor.

"Why are you stopped in the middle of the damn doorway?" I hotly asked. She jerked head to a table to the far corner. I eyeballed her for a second, but then followed her gaze as to where she was looking at.

My breath caught in my throat.

My face flushed as I instantly tried to fix any wrinkles that were prominent in my dress. I knew I should have worn a different pair.

There at the table was none other than Team Minato, enjoying a nice team meal.

Miyako let out a grunt.

"I can't believe Obito passed his Academy test to become a Genin. That's as if stating anybody can pass it." I shifted my glance over to her as her face had annoyed written all over her face.

"What do you have against Obito?" I asked, as I looked back at the table. I wasn't as angry as I was curious. Obito was such an upbeat guy at this stage of his life, that I couldn't really see how anyone could dislike the fellow.

" The fact that he believes he could actually be a real Shinobi." She grunted along with an eye roll. "As if."

She strutted over to the far side of the room, and as she was my apparent company, I had to go along. Although my gaze still linger among the four.

We shuffled in the booth as I rolled over her response.

"Obviously he has what it takes, or else he wouldn't be out in action." I told her, as a lady approached us with menu's.

"Not necessarily. Mother tells me that Genin don't really get put into the action. By the way, we are starting your first lesson by learning how to read a menu."

She was telling the truth about the whole Genin thing, as I remembered that much from the show. I just couldn't wait til I was put on trash duty .

Oh Joys.

Notice the sarcasm dripping from the excitement.

I zoned out her high pitch lecture as my gazed wandered where it shouldn't. The three Genin's honestly didn't look to much older than I did. I tried to rack up any information that I could think of of the four, though my brain was starting to draw to a blank. I was uneasy at the thought, as knowledge was always power.

Although, they all looked exactly how I pictured. Minato was laughing whole-heartedly, my best guess was probably a joke he cracked, as Obito joined with him in laughter. Rin stifled a giggle into her sleeve as Kakashi stared off to the distance.

Huh it was strange _not_ to see him like his older self. My gaze lingered on him, until his eyes shifted from where they originally were.

_And they stared directly at me_.

"Ekkkk!" I squealed, jumping out of my skin from being caught staring. My face flushed even more, as embarrassment was more than likely seeping from my pores.

Miyako snapped her fingers in front of me, gathering my attention. My eyes darted from left to right, as I just wanted to shove my head down a whole.

"Were you even paying attention to a word I was saying?" She snapped, one of her eyes quirking up.

"Uh. Of course." I stumbled my words as I shoved the menu to my face.

"Uhhuh. Alright, if you were truly paying attention, then order your meal." She was clearly challenging me. I stuck my lips out, I didn't do well with challenges. I wouldn't admit that I was in fact not listening to her.

The waitress approached us with a strained smile, her messy bun advocated that it had been a long day. I observed her, as I my head was started to get dizzy. I could feel the _need_, the need to be away from here , to be some place else. She was uneasy, as I noticed her fingers twitching, tapping against the notepad. She shifted her weight between her legs several times, unable to stay still.

This new sensation was nauseating, almost like I was my head was taking a ride on a roller coaster. I knitted my eyebrows together as I turned away from the fidgeting waitress, rubbing my forehead with my index finger and thumb. My stomach was queasy, as I withheld a moan.

"Huph. Thought so," Miyako said with an undertone like 'I knew you couldn't do it!'.

I felt the need to get out of there. I needed to be away. Fear was clutching my heart, I couldn't breath. I stared wide-eyes, as they darted to every object on the table. I could feel my body twitch, mimicking the same actions of the waitress. Like a droning voice, I could hear Miyako order us tea.

Why was I having the feeling ? This strange occurrence had never happen before, the only ever time I was even close was whenever I had faced Fugaku with Kotaru. I didn't understand as I sat there, almost paralytic. What was wrong with me?! My legs were stone, enabling me to escape. The lady jitter down the notes, as she awkwardly bowed. She scurried away to receive our order. Once she left, I was able to breath again. Any sensitivity I had just went under was whisked away. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all.

I surveyed the area wildly with startle eyes. Someone _had_ to be pulling my leg. Something was off. Something was definitely _wrong_.

Unaware what was happening to me, and actually was _panicked_ (this time on my account), I threw myself off the booth.

"I-I-I gotta go." I gave less than a feeble excuse, but I couldn't really think of anything to say to Miyako.

I turned as quickly as possible, getting out of the cafe like a roadrunner.

"Hey! Wait! We weren't done here!" Miyako called out, but her annoyance fell on deaf ears. I scurried away as fast as I could. With a distorted mind, I crashed in a table by the exit causing everything on said table to make a loud ruckus when it hit the floor. I watched as the employees came out to see what was the commotion was, as some swore colorfully at what a mess I had made. It was all in slow motion, as I knew they were angry by their expression. As the rude gestures they made towards me. I fled as soon as I could, not staying a second longer than I had to. My feet pounded against the dirt road, thumping each step I took as I was in full sprint.

The wind whistled in my ears, as I was a crazed person on the loose. I paid no heed to the people that were around me, as I kept running.

Luckily, I knew exactly where I was going.


End file.
